4 and 6
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: This is just your average fluffy fanfic where the war didnt happen But anyways this is three years after Tris Prior's Dauntless Initiation. After all the years can 4 and 6 keep their promises? Can Tris still remain the Dauntless Prodigy? Will Tris remain DIVIRGIN? LET THE FLUFFING BEGIN
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so yes this is short and a leeeetle sloppy but that's because I already uploaded one fanfic earlier and I am EXHAUSTED. Anyways sorry if it has a few spelling mistakes!**

**Also some of the characters might be described differently as your imagination or as in the book. I know for sure Christina is different. That's because for some reason Christina reminded me of Cristina from Assassin's Creed and I imagined them to look the same too… Well anyways thanks for actually reading I am just too tired. Don't know if I'm going to continue this… Should I? Please review!**

**Tris**

I sat in the cafeteria table with Christina and Will. Christina had beautiful caramel skin and deep brown hair. Her hair was in slight waves and dropped a bit below her shoulders. But don't let her beauty fool you, she can definatlely kick your ass if you do as little as get in her way. Her boyfriend Will sat next to her. He smiled at me revealing his _perfect_ pearl white and straight teeth. He had skin a bit lighter than Christina's but he had sandy windswept hair. I buttered my toast as I usually do for breakfast. I smiled at the memory of the morning after my first kiss with Tobias three years ago. I sat at the exact same table as happiness practically emitted off my body. I buttered my toast until there was too much butter as Christina poked at me.

"Earth to Tris?" Christina waved a hand in front of me. I snapped out of my memory.

"Sorry, I was just feeling a bit nostalgic." I said as I buttered my toast.

"Everybody is feeling nostalgic today." Will said as he looked around the cafeteria, "Tomorrow marks the three year anniversary of the day we became Dauntless."

"Which means", Christina bounced up and down in her seat, "We are officially not rookies anymore!"

"What?" Christina frowned, "You think it's funny?" She teased Will as she grabbed his hand.

"Not at all." Will smiled before he leaned in to kiss her. _And this is my cue to turn away_. I awkwardly took a bite out of my toast. I still wasn't fully used to public affection, **especially** from Will and Christina. I sighed. Maybe it will take longer than three years for my Abnegation self to wear off. Or maybe I will live the rest of my life, part of me still being Abnegation.

"Tris, you don't have to act so awkward every time Will and I kiss. It's been three years for crying out loud. You'd think you'd get used to it by now." Christina laughed, "Whenever you and Four kiss, we don't do anything at all!" I could feel my face getting hot and red. I gently touched my cheeks to cool them down.

"That is such a lie!" I screamed while standing up, but not so loud to be serious, but just enough for it to be a joke. "You guys always freak out every time Four and I are together!" I paused and mimicked Christina's face whenever she'd see me with Tobias. My eyes go wide and my mouth made an "O". "And don't even get me started on how you are whenever we kiss."

Christina clenched her stomach trying to hold in the urge to burst out laughing. Will's palm met his forehead as if disappointed. I froze. _He's right behind me, isn't he?_ My face started to warp red as my eyes widened in embarrassment. Then I feel strong hands touch my waist and pull me closer.

"What were you saying, Tris?" He whispered in my ear. I turn around to see him. _Tobias._ His dark blue eyes look down at me. I always felt as if he was triple my size. His long brown hair sat on his head perfectly as they always do. His muscled arms grab me again, pulling me to him while I was still facing him. I smile as his lips touch between my eyebrows then kisses my nose. I go on my tippy-toes so my lips can reach his. I gently kiss him then my arms go around his neck so I can pull him into an embrace. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"See? I did absolutely nothing!" Christina said proudly. _Oh, right. Breakfast. _I let go of Tobias and revert to my normal height. He gently touches my hand and I grab it as if he was asking me to hold it. We sit down together awkwardly.

"Tris," Tobias talked to me between bites of his muffin, "Do you think this is finally _the_ year that you're going to sign up to help with the transfers' initiation?"

Even though it's been three years since I've seen the Dauntless Initiation, I never went back and trained them myself. Tobias does this with Christina each year. At the Iniciation Ceremony I always see strong and brave initiates walk out.

"But you and Christina are so good at it! If I join in who knows I could just ruin it all!" I make up an excuse. I really just don't want to experience Initiation again. Never again.

"You're lying." Christina stared at me. _I hate when she does that._

"Christina", I rolled my eyes and said in a joking tone, "Your Candor-ness is showing again." Christina blushed and hid her cheeks. Last year Christina asked me to tell her whenever her Candor is showing. She wanted to get rid of it forever. She is Dauntless now.

"Oops, sorry." She smiled, "Well anyways please sign up, Tris! It's boring every year without you!"

"…I'll think about it." I murmured. _No chance I'm going back there._ Tobias squeezed my hand as if reassuring me everything was going to be alright.

"So Will, are you sure you don't want to sign up to help with the transfers' initiation?" Tobias asked through a bite of a muffin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Will nodded with determination. "I think I have had enough Dauntless Initiation experience for one lifetime." Tobias and I both laugh half-heartedly. Maybe Will and I have more similarities than I thought. "Anyways, Tris, shouldn't you be somewhere already?" Will rose an eyebrow at me. I checked my watch and looked confused.

"No, I-" I checked my watch again. **8:13** "Shit, thanks Will!" I screamed as I got up from my chair. I quickly kissed Tobias on the cheek and darted out of the cafeteria. "Bye Christina!" I waved behind me as I continued to run.

"Don't be late, not again!" I whispered to myself as I continued to sprint. _Almost there._ I crossed The Pit and ran into the tattoo parlor.

"Tris! Right on time!" Tori greeted me with a smile. Her jet black straight hair was down to her chest now. She wore a black tank top that swooped down to show her tattoos. In other factions that would've been considered a shirt to show cleavage. In Dauntless it's the perfect shirt to flaunt your tattoos. She also wore ripped faded denim jeans with leather boots. _Typical Tori._ Somehow she always managed to be stylish and perfect. Her dark brown eyes were perfectly lined with kohl black eyeliner.

"I was worried you might be late… again." She laughed and turned around to check the clock. **8:15**. Perfect timing. I set my bag down in my locker and washed my hands.

"Of course I'm not late, silly!" we both laughed. I've been working at the tattoo parlor with Tori for three years. We've grown close ever since.

**12 hours later**

I slid the cool silver key into the forest green apartment door keyhole. I pushed the door as he lock clicked open. The door opened to reveal the apartment that Tobias and I now share. I plopped myself on the bed as if I was making a snow angel. Having a job is so tiring. Working for 12 hours straight is tiring.

I stayed lying down like that for a couple minutes until I heard Tobias unlocking the door. My head perked up. If this was two years ago I would've gotten up, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and maybe do a pretty pose on the bed. But we know each other now. We might as well be married.

He walks in and instantly lies down facing me. I prop my head on my elbow and look to him as well. I smile as he gently touches my waist and pulls me closer to him. He isn't like a sex-hungry man. Rather, he's more of a gentleman.

"So how was your day, Six?" he nuzzled up in my hair.

"Usual." I yawn, "What about you, _Four?_" I hug him closer to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to sign up to help with the Initiation?" He looks down so he could see my face. I frown as his clear dark eyes meet mine. He should know the answer.

"I don't know, Tobias… What do you think my answer is?"

"Tris, when was the last time you visited your Fear Simulation?" His voice begins to turn serious.

"Not ever since Dauntless Initiation…" I paused. I know where Tobias is going to take this.

"I have a feeling that maybe your Fear Simulation has changed… It's been three years, Tris. Please look at this with an open mind. If you don't want to help tomorrow then at least just visit and watch." He hugged me tighter to show his worry for me.

I can't… I haven't seen Eric for three years. I don't want to see his face again. I don't want to see the suffering. I don't want to remember the deaths. Edward. Maria. _Al_. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Tobias, promise me that you'll stay by my side tomorrow." My voice wavered.

"Of course, Tris." He leaned down so his lips could find mine again.

I am Dauntless. I can't cower away from my fears forever. No matter the cost and peril I will face this. I am Tris Prior, the first jumper. The girl that graduated with first ranking. I am Beatrice Prior. The girl that will always care and love. I am Divergent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

Tori and I talked as I inked a man's arm. She sat next to me since there wasn't anybody else in line to get a tattoo and she had nothing else to do. She tossed an apple between her hands and took a bite. I smiled as I realized the tattoo that the man wanted. It had a cherry blossom tree in the middle with fire rising up and burning it down. This man must've been a transfer from Amity some years ago.

"So let me get this straight" Tori bit her apple then continued, "Somehow, Four finally convinced you to help with Initiation?"

"That's right." I sighed, "Somehow, I gave in." She smirked. She must be thinking somehow Tobias seduced me into it. If only she knew. The man that I was inking also laughed. I wanted to die right then from embarrassment, but only decided to laugh with them.

"There you go." I said as I finished the tattoo, "You're all finished." He smiled, then went to the front desk where Tori ran to so she can work at the register. As he handed her the money then walked out of the parlor, Tori and I were alone. She sat behind the register as I sat on a bench.

"What time are you supposed to be there?" Tori checked the clock behind her. "Wouldn't want you to be late… As usual."

"I have about ten minutes. Right now they're jumping off the roof into the net." I checked my watch and sighed, "I should probably leave now. I wouldn't want to be late." I grabbed my leather jacket and back from the workers' lockers.

"Thanks, Tori!" I said as I exited the parlor waving behind me.

"Don't mention it." She said while chewing on an apple slice.

**Tobias**

I watched at the first jumper flew down from the rooftops and landed on the net. As he hit the net, his body coiled and rebounded a little due to the pressure of falling and landing onto the net. He looks like the average guy that girls would swoon over. I laugh as I remember I kind of looked like him when I was 16. He had dark brown hair like mine but with skin like Christina's. He was the size of Will and even had Will's trademark of perfect teeth. He even had Tris's grey eyes. It's almost like he was a mix of all of us.

"What's your name?" I held out my hand to help the boy out of the net. He fumbled to grab my hand as I pulled him out of the net. That's when I noticed his grey clothes to match his eyes. _This boy is a transfer from Abnegation_. He pondered for a moment, then came up with a new name for his new life.

"Abbadon!" He exclaimed proudly. I quickly recognized the name. Abbadon is the name for the Angel of Destruction.

"First jumper, Abbadon!" I held up Abbadon's hand as the crowd cheered. His face was filled with pride and with a look as if he was better than all the other initiates. He might be from Abnegation, but there wasn't a hint of Abnegation in him besides his clothes. He then dropped my hand and waited behind me for the rest of the jumpers.

The next jumper screamed as she plummeted down to the net. I heard laughter echo from the crowd of Dauntless behind me. It reminded me of when Christina jumped after Tris. She wore dark denim jeans and a dark cerulean tank top with a leather jacket. _Dauntless Born_. When the Dauntless behind me recognize their first Dauntless Initiate, the crowds' laughter instantly morphs into cheering. Her green eyes were brought out with black eyeliner and mascara. She had dark black-blue hair that was pin-straight. Before I could bring out my hand to help her from the net, Abbadon quickly fumbled from behind me to help her up.

"I've come to save you, fair maiden." Abbadon joked as he pulled her up from the net. She pulled her hand away on instinct as if she was too good for help.

"Let go of me, Stiff." Her voice was like iron, but wasn't harsh enough so it could be taken as a joke. Abbadon laughed and backed off.

"I'm Azrael." She said to me as if she already knew the drill. _Azrael and Abbadon? They must've planned this somehow. Or maybe Abbadon liked her so much he wanted to pair his name with her's_. Azrael is the archangel of death. More people cheer as she joins the Dauntless crowd.

The third jumper falls to the net. She quickly regains her consciousness and helps herself out of the net without my help. She wore a bright blue dress and had light brown hair and clear blue eyes to match her dress. _Erudite transfer. _

"What is your name?" She looked scared as if the adrenaline had an ill effect on her.

"My name _was_ Sophia…" She whispered then thought for a couple moments.

"Think hard about it. You'll never get a chance like this again." I warned her.

"I am Sapphira." She said proudly. I nodded in approval and patted her shoulder.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Sapphira."

The fourth jumper is another transfer. He wore a white shirt with a black tie and black jeans. _Candor_. I help him from the net as usual and ask him his name. He has black hair that sticks in all directions and caramel skin.

"I am Chad." His dark brown eyes meet mine.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I welcome him.

The fifth jumper was another Dauntless Born. He looked like Chad with his black hair but that's where the similarities stop. This guy had skin like Christina's and wore dark jeans that sagged down. He wore chains and a black shirt. His eyebrow was pierced with two small hoops. I put my hand out to help him but he refused help and got out of the net himself.

"I'm Keenan." He told me then walked away before I could greet or congratulate him. Keenan reminded me of Eric. As he walked into the Dauntless crowd I watched as Azrael went to hug then kiss Keenan on the lips. Abbadon frowned and looked away. _Poor guy._

More Dauntless Born fly to the net until we hit the eighth jumper. A boy skyrockets down to the net screaming for his life. The Dauntless crowd behind me laugh with the new Initiates laughing even harder. I quickly go up to greet him. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a bright yellow shirt and blue jeans. _Amity transfer._

"What's your name?" I ask as I help him out of the net. He doesn't hesitate and I assume he picked his old Amity name.

"Wesley. My name is Wesley." I hear people snort and giggle from behind me. I quickly glance to see Azrael and Keenan holding hands trying to hold in their laughter. I give them a quick death glare and they instantly shut up.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Wesley." Before he turns away to join the crowd I ask, "How many are still up there?"

"About ten." Wesley says before he turns away. _This is going to be a long day_.

**Tris**

When I reach the Pit I already see Tobias and Christina leading the group of Initiates around. I stand next to Christina and look at the group of Initiates. I see a crowd of Dauntless Born and a few Transfers.

"Everybody, this is Six." Four greets me.

"Four and Six? Let me guess. When you have a baby you'll name it Ten?" I hear a Dauntless Born smirk. He has piercings along his eyebrow and is holding another Dauntless Born's hand. Somehow he reminded me of Eric.

"You better watch it, _Keenan._" Christina snarled. "This girl can kick your ass as easy as swatting a fly." I laughed at Christina as Keenan backs down.

"So that's it for the tour." Four stops in front of the Chasm. "I know the Dauntless born already know where to go." The Dauntless Born Initiates push out of the crowd and dissolve into the cave. That leaves us only 10 Transfers. My eyes narrow onto one Transfer that catches my eye. He wore a grey vest over a grey shirt over light washed blue jeans. _Abnegation Transfer_?

"Four, who was the first jumper?" I look to Tobias.

"That Stiff over there." He points to the Abnegation Transfer. "Abbadon." My eyebrows rose. _Abbadon_? That must be his changed name.

"A Stiff as a first jumper? That's unheard of." I try to mock Lauren's voice. Christina giggles at my reference. Abbadon shies away and doesn't reply.

"There's a reason he left Abnegation." Four looks to me then smiles. We stay smiling at each other for a while as if he's thanking me for coming.

"Anyways…" Christina awkwardly continues, "Follow me. I'll show you where you guys will be sleeping until Initiation Day." Christina waves goodbye as she leads the Transfers into their sleeping quarters.

As soon as the Initiates leave, I run up to hug Tobias. He kisses me on the cheek and brushes my hair.

"Tobias…" I whisper his name. He looks down to me. "What you said last night got me thinking. I think I want to visit my fear landscape again. I need to look for myself. I can't cower away forever." Tobias nods then holds my hand leading me to the fear landscape room…

**Has Tris's fear landscape changed? How are the new Transfers? Is there a Divergent amongst them? Who are the ships amongst the new Initiates? Find out in chapter three :)**

**So how do you like the second chapter? Please review and tell me my strengths and weaknesses! Thank you so much for all of your feedback. I decided to continue this series! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

I stand in a black abyss as if I'm in a computer loading screen. I look next to me and see Tobias starting to form. I hold his hand for support. The last time I've done this was three years ago. I can't do this alone.

"Tris," Tobias looked at me and caressed my cheek, "everything will be fine." I nod and wait for my first fear to come. The ground under me starts to change to dull grass that's on the verge of dying. The sky is cloudy and gray.

I hear the ravens squacking at me. I look up to see a swarm of birds starting to swoop down on me like a hawk and take their kill. I let go of Tobias's hand and try to defend myself from the birds as they land on my body and peck at my skull. I let a loud scream escape from my lips as I try my best to brush off the birds.

"Tris!" Tobias screams my name. I look to him in desperation. "Tris, you need to calm down. This is all a simulation. Remember that. Remember the Initiation test. You went through this before." I close my eyes and visualize the test. I remember having a gun in my hands. _A gun_. I start to imagine a gun forming into my palms. Without making sure it's there I shoot at my shoulder. I open my eyes to see a raven dead on the grass. I smile in triumph as the rest of the birds fade away.

Then my surroundings shift so I'm inside the tank. But it's not a tank. This time the tank keeps on expanding until it's as big as a field.

"What's going on?" I shout to Tobias as if he knew. The water starts to fill up as usual, but faster than I remember. After a few seconds the water is already at my knees. I remember how I'm not afraid of drowning. Drowning isn't the issue. The tank is a simile to how I'm afraid of weakness. Does this mean I'm more afraid now? Or does it mean that my weakness is more power. No matter. I close my eyes and think of the glass shattering.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts. I don't open my eyes. I already feel the water up to my neck. _Shatter_! I think. _Break us free already_! I start to float up with the water until we reach the top of the aquarium. _Shatter_! I squint my eyes shut as tight as I can as I visualize the aquarium breaking. No matter what I do it won't break. I feel Tobias squeeze my hand. _I know what to do._

I give Tobias an assuring look as I take a deep breath and swim deeper into the aquarium. I swim deeper and deeper as the air slowly depletes from my lungs. I feel my lungs constricting from the loss of air but I keep swimming until I hit the bottom of the tank. My body starts to coil as I lose my final breath. I try to let out a faint scream but nothing comes out. I accidentally snorted in some water which made my face feel like its burning. _This is a simulation_. I repeat in my head as I continue to slowly drown to my death. Before I could die the water instantly is removed and so is the aquarium. I drop to a black floor face down. I put my palms on the floor and cough until I feel better.

"Why didn't the tank break?" I look to Tobias, "I knew it was a simulation, but it didn't break until I drowned myself!" I coughed up more water.

"I don't know Tris." Tobias says. Right. This is _my_ fear landscape. Then I feel the rope starting to tie and constrict me. I gasp as for air again as discomfort washes over me. I levitate high off the ground until I and attached to a log. I am slowly roasting on a spit-fire like rotisserie chicken. The fire under me crackles and dances as if it's laughing at me. Disgusted, I spit at the fire. _I know this is fake. The fire can't daunt me_. The fire instead rises higher until I feel a burning sensation on my nose. I calm it down with my mind and the fire goes down to normal. I see Peter lurk out of the trees.

"Smell that, Stiff?" He's holding a torch. Eric comes out too.

"Look at that. The Stiff is terrified." Eric laughs. _What the hell is Eric doing here? Back then it was only the initates._ I see Edward slowly crall out of the trees clutching his eye.

"Tris, what did you do to me?" He removes his hand and reveals where his eye used to be.

"It wasn't me! That was Peter!" I shout. Then Al comes out. He's soaking wet and has cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Tris, what did you do to me?" He repeats the same question as Edward. I'm speechless. I can't say anything. I can't find the right words.

"Al…" I whisper his name as tears threaten to fall to my cheeks. _This is a simulation_. Then I see Tobias lurk out of the trees as well.

"I've never loved you. How could I love a Stiff?" He smirks then spits at me.

"Tobias?" I manage to say his name. "You're not Tobias!" I start to get mad and enraged. There's no way a machine can trick me into this again. I know the real Tobias.

"She's not pretty enough for me. She'll never be good enough. This girl is still a virgin! There's no way I can love a Stiff." Tobias says to Eric as they both burst out laughing. I close my eyes and imagine the fire as my rage. I hear the fire crackle under me again. But louder. I visualize it dancing and expanding until it burns all of the fake people. Fake Eric. Fake Tobias. Fake Al. Fake Peter. Fake Edward. I open my eyes to hear screams. I see them all incinerate and burst into flames.

As the room reverts to its loading phase I search for Tobias.

"Tobias?" I say. No reply. He must've been kicked out of my fear landscape when the fake Tobias came in. I wait for the next fear to come. Next up I'm supposed to refuse having fake-sex with fake-Tobias. After that I shoot myself instead of my family.

Instead, I hear the lights turn back on and I open my eyes. Sweat beads roll down my neck making my hair stick to it like glue. Tobias is in front of me gaping at the screen which shows the fear landscape.

"Why did you take me out? I only got to the fourth fear." I say as I try to get up from the chair.

"I didn't…" Tobias whispers and stares at the screen as if it's going to say something. "You got out on your own."

"That's impossible." My eyes widen. Four fears? I remember having six. Four fears… "Four fears." I repeat what my mind is telling me.

"Your fear landscape must've changed as your fears changed. Usually what's supposed to happen is when you lose fears others replace it…" Tobias then looks at me. "That means you're not scared of leaving your family anymore. And you're not afraid of…" He stops talking as he sees my face turning red. _Right. I'm not afraid of having sex with him. Sure…_

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Christina**

"First thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I say to the Dauntless-Born Initiates, trying my best to sound and look intimidating. I'm stuck training the Dauntless-Born instead of the Transfers because Four insisted him and Tris could handle that.

"Are you kidding me?" I look to see a guy laugh. He's the same guy who made fun of Four and Six's names. "We already know all this crap. I want to fight."

The girl holding his hand looks at him as if he needs to shut up or else he will get eaten alive. _Smart girl_.

"You're Keenan, right?" I ask him.

"That's right." He flashes me a cocky smile. _Ew_.

I flip the gun in my hand, click the bullet in place, and hold the barrel to Keenan's forehead.

"Grow. Up." I say as Keenan starts to tremble. "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I feel weird pulling a "Four move" on the Initiates. The girl let go of his hand and tried to hide her face from laughing. _I like her already._

**Tris**

I stand in front of the group of Transfers. _One from Amity. Two from Erudite. Three from Candor. One from Abnegation. _I sit down as Four gives the speech about guns then watch them try and shoot their first bullets.

The Abnegation kid- Abbadon- was the first to hit his target. He beamed proudly and kept on training. Then a girl with light brown hair and icy blue eyes hit her target. _Sapphira_. _Third jumper._ Then a boy with shaggy black hair hits the target, but barely. _Chad I think_. I watch as the rest of the Transfers hit their targets for 10 minutes. I keep my eyes on one kid that still hasn't hit the target. The only one. I look to my left as Tobias sits next to me on the bench.

"Do you want to go help him? Or should I go?" Tobias asks me. He's been easy on me ever since we've visited my fear landscape as if I can't handle it.

"I can handle it." I say as I stand up to go to the boy. He's a small boy. He has curly light brown hair and blue eyes. He frowns as none of the bullets hit the target. I have to admit I'm surprised he even made it on the train.

"What's your name?" I ask the boy as I sit on the bench behind him and load my gun. He eyes my gun with fear as if I'm going to shoot him.

"Wesley." He has a deep voice for being so small. I stand up and take his place in front of the target. I look around the room to see three kids snickering at him. That's funny. From what Tobias told me, the three boys with the most build I were the last jumpers. I look back to Wesley to see him frown.

"Don't worry." I whisper to Wesley. "You'll show them soon enough." He looks up to me and smiles. He's a cute boy. But not cute as in the way I see Tobias. He's more of baby-cute, or maybe even puppy-cute. He reminds me of what I'd imagine as a younger brother.

"You have to stand up straight, feet shoulder-width apart." I show Wesley the proper way to shoot a gun. "Whatever you do, don't hold the gun close to your body as you shoot or else the rebound will hurt… a lot. Hold a firm grip on your gun and try to aim at it. When you find your target you want to push the trigger firmly, not a weak tap… Like so." I say as I shoot the gun. The bullet flies through the center of the target. I turn behind me to see Wesley amazed and inspired. I smile and hand him the gun.

"You try." I say. He does as I told him, and on the first try he hit the target. It was the boundaries of the target, but it's still hitting the target. "Good job." I pat his shoulder and walk back to Tobias.

**Sooooo yeah that's it for now. I know the beginning and end of this chapter is really different but it would've been really short if I didn't add the first day of Initiate Training. That's the best ending I could think of because I'm EXHAUSTED and I have so much homework… I hate Finals week. I won't upload another chapter until maybe this weekend because I'll be so busy with life and homework and my other Fanfiction. Anyways I listened and read ALL of your reviews and I want to say…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU! I've considered all of your feedback and tried to change some things…and kept others… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Azrael**

As Christina dismisses us for our lunch break the rest of the Initiates go to the cafeteria. I feel my hand being squeezed. I look to my left to see Keenan smiling. His skin is dark and his hair is of burnt coals. He wears a black shirt and sagged down jeans.

"Come with me." He didn't say it as a question but more as a demand. I look behind me to see all of the Initiates; Transfers and Dauntless-Born. A single boy catches my attention as his stormy grey eyes lock with mine. It's the boy that grabbed me out of the Net. It's the same boy who used to watch me and the rest of the Dauntless-Born as we'd jump off the train and go to class. It's the only Stiff Transfer. _Abbadon… Angel of destruction._

"What are you looking at?" Keenan says with annoyance in his voice as he looks to where I look. "Oh… You're looking at that Stiff over there. Pitiful, isn't it?" Abbadon finally decides to look away and start eating his lunch.

"Yeah…" I agree silently. Keenan continues to grab my hand as we sneak to the Chasm. He pushes me to the railings as usual and starts to kiss me. Usually the spray of the water on my ankles sends chills up my spine. Usually Keenan's kisses satiate me. But this doesn't feel right. I stop kissing Keenan back and stay like a limp doll as Keenan still thrusts his mouth at mine. He doesn't seem to notice my failed effort. _Get off me… Get off me… _

"Stop it." I whisper. Keenan doesn't do anything. "Stop…" I repeat, but louder this time. Keenan still doesn't respond. "Get off me!" I say louder as I start to push him off of me.

"What?" Keenan backs off of me. "The Azrael is telling me to back off? What happened to you? I think that Stiff is rubbing off on you." Keenan mocks me as he stares at me.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing." Keenan gets back on me.

"Really Keenan, stop it." I try to push him off me again. I give up as his strength overruns mine.

"Asshole, she said to get off her." I hear an unfamiliar voice say. My head tries to perk up in response, but Keenan shoves his weight onto me not letting me see whose talking.

"Stiff, get out of here," Keenan growls. _Abbadon_? "Women aren't really a Stiff's area of expertise."

"Sure, but we know real douches when we see them." Abbadon's voice says. Keenan gets off of me causing me to fall to the ground. _Put the shirt on. Put the shirt on._ My hands fumble to pull my shirt fully down then discreetly put on my bra.

"Do something about it, Stiff." Keenan mocks Abbadon. "Come on, punch me. Give me your best shot." Keenan then bounces around Abbadon trying to intimidate him. "Come on, '_first jumper_'_._ Hit me. I SAID HIT ME!" Keenan shouts in rage.

"Keenan, stop it." I put myself between Abbadon and Keenan before one could make a fool out of themselves. "Really, let's just go." I then drag Keenan back to the cafeteria. I feel like I just saved Abbadon's life. _Why would he do such a stupid thing? _

**Tris**

"The Transfers seem to get along nicely." I make small talk with Tobias as we sit next to each other for lunch. I look up to see Azrael and Keenan enter the cafeteria together then Abbadon, the first jumper. Keenan looks mad-as usual. Abbadon looks defeated but angry. Azrael's face looks like she's trying to decide what emotion to put on, wether it should be sad happy or angry. "Should we do something about that?" I ask Tobias. I know he's thinking the same thing.

"No." Tobias says, "They're Dauntless now. They have to fix things on their own." He takes a bite from a sandwich.

"What's wrong with you?" I look to Tobias with concern. "Ever since we visited my fear landscape you've been off."

"Your fears changed drastically. Some even got removed without being replaced. How could I not be _off_?" To others Tobias would sound annoyed but to me I know its concern.

"Look at me." I touch his cheek so he would look at me. "It's nothing to worry about. For all we know maybe it's normal for…" I stop before I could mouth the word _'Divergent'_. He looks like he calmed down a little.

"I don't know. Maybe that's the case." He looks down. I nod the let go of his cheek. Before he could he kisses me. "I love you."

"I know." I kiss him back. "I love you too."

**Wesley**

After I stack my tray with food I look at the tables. One holds the table with the three jerks. One is from Erudite and two from Candor. Another table holds random Dauntless-Borns I don't know of. Another has Abbadon sitting alone_._ Before I could even think of giving him company he gives me a death glare then goes back to eating his food. _No way am I sitting there_. The last table has the nice Candor boy and the intimidating Erudite girl. _No other choice._

"You're Wesley, right?" The Erudite girl asks as I sit down.

"Yeah." I say as I look to her. She has long light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Sapphira." She smiles. "He's Chad." She says as she points to the guy who sits in front of us. _Maybe the Erudite girl isn't so intimidating?_

I nod at them then start to eat.

"You're not very good at shooting guns, are you?" Chad says. I raise my eyebrows, and then remember he's from Candor.

"Right." I say, feeling unsociable.

"Statistics say you should've hit the target at least by your tenth try." Sapphira says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. _Gosh, other Factions are so annoying_. Sapphira then winces as she realizes im glaring at her.

"You're unusal for an Amity boy. People from Amity don't glare." She says. She could be taken as rude as well, but she's just laying down facts.

"There's a reason I left Amity." I said grumpily. Sapphira backs off then eats the rest of her lunch in silence when she realizes I'm in no mood to talk.

As I finish my sandwich and salad I leave the table to throw away my trash and put the tray away. I feel someone tap my arm. I turn around to see that Sapphira followed me to the trash cans.

"Look, I'm sorry." She says silently as I throw away my scraps. "I know Erudite people can be quite annoying at times…"

"It's fine." I look at her for a brief moment then walk away.

**Tris**

As soon as I could enter my apartment door I literally jump on the bed feeling my muscles relax. I sigh in comfort. _Ahh beds are so comfortable after a long day._ I hear Tobias doing the same. I prop myself onto the pillows and lie down next to him.

"I'm sorry if I've been different or worried lately. It's just that sometimes you could be scary, Tris." Tobias laughs.

"Me? Scary?" I laugh too. "What have I done?"

"For one, your Fear Landscape changed without you even noticing but we already gone over that…" He pulls me closer to him. "At least you're not scared of me anymore." He whispers into my ear sending chills down my spine. _How could I not be scared of him? I feel like my heart could explode any minute by now_. When he doesn't hear me reply he just laughs then kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Tris." He repeats for the second time of the day. "I really do love you." I kiss his lips in response.

**Oh yeah and just to clear things up… I got some reviews saying that this is really inaccurate because Will is dead and the Fear Landscape is all different. Well yeah. That's because if you read the summary it says "If the war never happened" (or something like that). And I changed the Fear Landscape because that's vital to this story. **

**So yeah, that's it for now. Kind of a short chapter right? I promise the next one will be longer! :)**

**Oh yeah and thank you so much for your continued support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris**

"Why are we working together?" I turn to hear Keenan say. _This boy is really getting on my last nerve._

"Because, being Dauntless you need to know of teamwork and strategy." I growl back at him. The boy doesn't even look at me, but instead glares at another boy, Abbadon. They both look at each other and then to a girl across the room, Azrael. She looks up to see both of the looking at her. She panics, then looks to me as if she didn't notice anything and she was paying attention all along. I sense a smile coming along my face. _Rivalry? Between Dauntless-Born and an Abnegation Transfer? This is something to watch._

"Anyways," I say, "your goal is to team up and somehow take these bells from me." I take a hand out of my pocket to reveal two bells and jingle them around. They remind me of what would be called "jingle bells" or something of that sort.

"What's the prize for the person to capture the bells?" Abbadon asks me.

"You've already been placed into one of the two teams. The winning _team_ will get lunch." I say. I hear groans echo throughout the room.

"Don't we always get lunch?" I hear Wesley whining.

"Listen up, twerp." I look to my left to see Eric. He stands with crossed arms and as if he could be in better places doing better things right now. "If I'm wasting my time here, you better be grateful. The _losing_ team gets cleaning duty on the Chasm." All of the Initiates stand open-mouthed.

"Be glad he's not making you hang over the Chasm." I say to the Initiates while glaring at Eric. "He's quite famous for that."

"Doll, that was only for what, one second, give or take? You're overreacting." Eric smirks at me then looks back to the Initiates. "But I am an extra prize. If you manage to get the bells from _me_ the winning team will all be awarded with an upper hand at our activity tomorrow. If you get my bells but don't get Six's bells then you don't have to get Chasm cleanup duty.

"Well, go ahead." I say. The Initiates stay still.

"What, do we just come at you?" I hear an Initiate ask.

"Do whatever you want, just get the bells." Eric yawns. I see Keenan tense up then run towards me. I quickly dodge his attack and counter his punch bending his arm backwards.

"You'll have to do better than that, kid." I whisper to him before I let him go. I hear Eric manage a laugh.

"Good one, Six." Eric says as Keenan backs away to his team. "Too bad you didn't have those skills back when you actually needed them. Remember your purple eye? _Ooh _that ought to hurt." I glare at Eric and try to restrain myself from seriously kneeing him where it hurts.

Without even turning around I could already sense another Initiate trying to do a surprise attack on me. I also grab their arm and counter it like it did for Keenan. I look to see that I'm grabbing the arm of Wesley. _Brave kid_. I push him back to his team.

This goes on for what feels like hours. Countless Initiates come at me but I dodge and counter their attacks. Eric just lounges on a bench reading a magazine. I roll my eyes at him. Occasionaly, a Dauntless-Born would try their best to surprise attack Eric, but Eric quickly counters the attack without even taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Don't you get it?" I yell at the Initiates as I push another one back to their team. "We put you in teams for a reason! **Strategize**!" I also sit down as I finally see the Initiates get their senses together and huddle around trying to form a plan.

Christina has the day off today, presumably spending it with Will. Tobias didn't want to wake up this morning, and who am I to wake him? He's been under too much stress recently _because_ of me. He's definitely deserved a day off. Eric, being the only other option, was forced to come in. My thoughts are disrupted when I hear screams scatter across the training room. I look to see Keenan on top of Abbadon continuously punching his face like a punching bag. Their team forms a circle around them as if it's a show to watch. Azrael's team watches with their mouths open, with forming a strategy completely forgotten.

"Stiff, don't do it." Eric takes his eyes off his magazine for once to warn me. I ignore him and dart toward the Initiates.

"Get off him!" I yell as I grab Keenan's shirt collar. "Get off the damn Stiff." I pull on Keenan until he rolls backwards from my strength. I look to see Abbadon's face bruised. He doesn't look mad or sad however, he just smiles.

"Stiff, you okay in there? Stop smiling; that's a bad sign." I try to gently touch his face to smack him awake.

"Got you." He says. I remember the bells. I instantly check my pocket to feel that it's empty. Wesley smiles as he holds up the bells like a trophy.

"That was actually pretty good." I say as I realize their triumph. Keenan punching Abbadon seemed to be a distraction so Wesley, the smallest Initiate, could steal the bells while I focused on Abbadon and Keenan.

"You should probably go to the infirmary though." I say as I help Abbadon off the floor. The bruises Keenan gave him were real. Whether or not they agreed for Abbadon to be the human punching bag, he was injured.

"I'll take him." I look to see Azrael deserting her team and holding Abbadon's shoulder to support him. I raise an eyebrow and turn to see Keenan with his arms crossed and as if he really wants to kill Abbadon right now.

"Well go ahead then." I say. Azrael leaves the room with Abbadon while still supporting his weight. I really shouldn't have let her go. She should've stayed with her team, but I just love watching "Initiate Drama".

"Stiff, I told you not to go." Eric says.

"Whatever. The other team _and_ the winning team still have twenty minutes to try and steal your bells. Watch out." I say while exiting the room.

"Where do you think _you're _going, doll?" Eric raises an eyebrow at me as I hold the doorknob.

"My job here is done. Good luck, _doll_." I laugh and go to my apartment with Tobias.

**Azrael**

We both walk in silence as we cross the Chasm to go to the infirmary. I still support his weight as he tries not to drag his feet while walking. Poor kid. He must've been punched pretty hard by Keenan, especially considering Abbadon is on Keenan's "bad" side.

"Hey, Stiff" I say, "you okay in there?" I try to break the silence and whisper to him.

"Of course. It was just a few punches. No biggie." He shrugs.

"A few punches to the face. From _Keenan_. Yes it is a biggie." I say and make a small laugh. He doesn't reply. I frown and look at him. His poor face is battered and bruised. His lip is cut and bleeding along with a cut above his eyebrow. "Abbadon?" I call him by his real name for the first time.

"What happened to 'Stiff'?" He looks to me in wonder and laughs.

"Nevermind that. Anyways, why did you follow Keenan and I to the Chasm yesterday?" I approach the question as if I'm Erudite. It seems to take him aback.

"What do you mean?" He asks me as we continue to walk to the infirmary.

"I _mean_ why did you save me?" I feel my voice start to waver.

"Keenan is an ass. You don't deserve that." He says as if it was obvious. He laughs, but I stay silent in awe.

"Thank you…" I whisper. He looks at me this time as if I'm crazy.

"What? You act as if nobody has ever saved you before. I bet millions of guys did that and more considering you're… you."

"No…" I try to blink back tears. "You're the first. Other than Keenan. But usually he's the one I need saving from."

"You mean…" He stops and looks at me in the eyes. I nod and we both stay silent. I keep my eyes closed to try to keep it as a gate holding back the tears.

Ever since we were 13 Keenan has always shown interest in me. He'd kiss me, date me, then kiss another. That's usually how it went. Ever since Initiation Day he's been beating me and even on the verge of rape. I can't walk away. For some reason I always go back to him. I hate myself for it.

I open my eyes to the surprise of Abbadon pulling me closer to him and into an embrace. I stay still for a second and feel tears flow out of my eyes. I can't hold it in anymore. I'm supposed to be the brave fearless Dauntless, but I just can't. I wrap my hands around Abbadon's neck and hug him back. He doesn't seem to mind as my tears trickle down to his neck.

"I-I'm sorry… Come on, enough of my crying. Let's get you to the infirmary." I sniff and try to calm down. I let go of his neck but he doesn't let go of my waist. "Abbadon?"

He pulls me closer and kisses me. I jolt at first from surprise but Abbadon keeps his hold on me. I give in and melt and close my eyes to enjoy it. I might as well. This may be the only time a guy will ever be kind to me. I kiss him back and pull him closer to me.

**Sapphira**

I tap my foot in annoyance. I'm in a team full of dunces. I'm stuck with Chad, the Candor-idiots, and Dauntless-Borns. Now that Azrael left, we're left with even less power.

"You idiots, do you want lunch?" I yell at my teammates and they immediately stop talking amongst each other. They stiffen up and act as if I'm a General in the Army. "Good. So listen up. That guy over there, Eric, is holding our only ticket to lunch. Knowing the other team, they probably gave up already because they wouldn't bother for an extra prize. They're too lazy for that. They'll just settle for lunch. That means we have no competition, just Eric."

"What do you intend to do about it, Erudite?" A Dauntless-Born asks me with his arms crossed and takes the same stance as the biggest dunce ever, Keenan. He's thinner than Keenan however, but it's made up with muscle. He has brown windswept hair and hazel eyes.

"Hmm, Dauntless-Born, what is your name?" I smile and roll my eyes at the boy.

"Lyon. Lyon Donovan." He stands up straight and comes closer to me as if to intimidate me.

"Well, _Lyon_, I intend to get us lunch and if you so much as get in my way I will **end** you." I try to stay calm and smile at him. His eyes widen and he backs away. I really need my food it's like air. Food is life.

"Anyone else has any questions?" I look over my stupid team, but smile at Chad, the only nice one out of my entire team. My team shakes their head and takes one step back. "Good. Anyways, we're going to use the same tactic as the other: distraction. But the same thing won't work on this guy. He doesn't care about or well-being or health. The only distraction we could give him is probably…" I pause. To tell the truth, I'm not entirely sure. I get an inkling of an idea in my mind, but not entirely sure if it would work. I scan my teammates for any potentials. My eyes narrow on one Dauntless-Born. She basically looks like Azrael, but this Dauntless-Born's beauty is less extravagant. It's more of subtle natural beauty. She realizes I'm staring at her, and the rest of the team's eyes dart to her direction. Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"No. Please, don't do it." She begs. "Not me!"

**Eric**

"So…" I hear a girl's voice ask me. I spare a glance at her. She has pale skin, long dark hair, and stormy gray eyes. Unlike other Dauntless-Born she doesn't wear makeup. "That must be quite an interesting magazine you're reading. Interesting enough not to talk to me though?" She flips her hair.

"Beat it." I say and look back to my magazine. "I don't _date_ my Initiates, unlike others."

"What?" She looks at me startled.

"Nothing." I laugh, remembering how Four fell head over heels for that Stiff. "Anyways, leave me be."

"What if I don't want to?" She sits next to me and scoots closer. She leans her head in my magazine. "I find you… interesting, Eric."

"That's funny. Now go." I roll my eyes and glance at her again. "Seriously, what do you kids think these days, sending people like you to people like me." She looks like she's had enough of the fake act. She frowns and pulls the magazine out of my hands.

"Really? You're reading a _cooking _magazine?" She tries to hold in a laugh. I try to snatch it back from her, but she pulls it away even further.

"Come on, doll." I try to smile this time. "You know you want to give me that back."

"No, I really don't." She rolls her eyes and fans through the pages. "What do you say, a magazine for some bells?"

"Okay, this side of you is better. If you intended to distract me you should've showed me this attitude first, I'd admit _that_." I look her over again. Maybe she's not half as bad. She looks at me for a second then back to the magazine. "But that's hardly a fair trade."

I lean forward to try and pull the magazine from her. Instead, she quickly stands up from the bench causing me to fall flat. Out of nowhere, more Initiate brats sit on top of me and hold me down.

"Get off of me you little twerps!" I yell as I try to wipe them off me.

"Come on, Elena, get the bells now!" I look up to see a girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl who distracted me, apparently her name is Elena, dug her hands in my pocket trying to find the bells.

"Enjoying yourself, doll?" I tease her.

"Ugh. Shut up." She groans in disgust and then pulls out the bells in victory.

"LUNCH!" The girl with light brown hair yells as the rest of their team picks up Elena and carries her on their shoulders.

"Well played, _Elena._" I whisper and snatch my magazine off the bench. _Bitch_.

**AW well wasn't this chapter just filled with ships? :) Tell me who you ship I really want to know! HAHA**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed making this chapter because well.. shipping! Haha anyways next chapter will definitely include Tobias and Tris. Sorry about the shortage of that in this chapter. Well I'm going to make this outro quite short cuz I need to go but thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it TONS**

**Lots of love,**

**-Jenny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

I open the apartment door and instantly go for the refrigerator.

_I'm… So… Starving… _I skipped breakfast because usually Tobias is my human alarm. He'd always wake up in the morning then wake me up. Obviously, he didn't wake up so I didn't wake up either. It was only five minutes before training when I woke up.

I grab a muffin out of the fridge then sit down on our bed. I look around the room. The bed is perfectly made. The wall is white but the words FEAR GOD ALONE are painted. I look to the bathroom and hear the shower start to come on.

_So Tobias is taking a shower_. I lie on the bed to get more comfortable.

_Oh my god why is it so hot?_ I start fanning myself. It's the end of May here and it gets pretty humid and warm in the Dauntless area. I swiftly take my jacket off in hopes to cool off. _No such success._ I feel the heat pulsing through my body and sweat beads on my head. _Wow, training in the summer really gets you heated up_. My fingers fumble on the corners of my shirt, debating to take it off. _Tobias is in the shower. By the time he gets out I will quickly put it back. It's way too hot right now._ I pinch the bottom of my shirt and cross my arms so it removes over my head. _Thank goodness…_ I lie down on the bed satiated with my sudden drop of temperature. I close my eyes. _So… Tired…_

**NEXT MORNING**

**Tobias**

"Wake up, Tris." I whisper in her ear. She squirms around a little but other than that gives me no response. I kiss her bare stomach. Instantly she jolts up. She then looks down to herself and realizes she's shirtless.

"Oh my god." She mumbles as she tries to find her shirt. I laugh and toss the shirt to her.

"You know, there's nothing to be afraid of." I say as she gets back on the bed. I pull her waist to mine then kiss her lips. "It's just me. Tobias."

"I know, it's just… I…" Tris tries to say, but runs out of words. I laugh and kiss her before she could speak any more.

**Eric**

"Wow, it's about time you lovebirds came out of your breeding nest." I cross my arms and tap my foot as Four and Six walk to the train tracks together, hand in hand. Some Initiates giggle in response. I see Six's face turn red, but Four just laughs it off. Christina punches my arm and goes to hug Six. "Ouch."

"The train is coming." Four says as Christina and Six are still hugging. The Dauntless-Born laugh and stretch. The Transfers start to tense. But the girl that catches my eyes is… What's her name again? _Elena_. She wears a leather jacket and a white tank top with dark denim jeans and sneakers. Her black hair is wavy today and she wears slight eye makeup. The eyeliner and mascara highlight her stormy grey eyes. Her head perks in my direction with the sensation that somebody is watching her. When her eyes meet mine she rolls her eyes then looks back to her fellow Dauntless-Born. I laugh then look back to the train tracks.

I hear the rumble of the train as it comes closer and closer. Wind starts to whip my body. When the cart comes in sight, I get a running start and grab the handle then pull myself up. I look to see that I'm the first one in. Four and Six come in next, with Four helping up Six. Christina then climbs up after them. The Dauntless-Born come next. After the Dauntless-Born climb up, the Transfers struggle to pull themselves up. I see a girl that looks similar to Elena, _Azrael I think_, help up the Transfers. To my surprise, I see Elena come to my direction then sit down next to me.

**Elena **

"You just can't resist me, can you Doll?" Eric says as I sit down.

"Get over yourself." I groan and look away. I perch my elbow on my knees and hold my head away from him. We stay like that for a while; awkwardly sitting next to each other in silence.

"Why did you decide to sit next to me if you're just going to ignore me?" Eric says. He sounds like a little boy who got his birthday taken away from him. I almost smile and turn back to him. Then I see the group of Dauntless-Born. When they notice I'm watching them, they whistle and wink at me. I roll my eyes then look back to Eric.

"Oh, it was a dare wasn't it." Eric laughs. "Oh, you Dauntless-Born and your dares."

"So you're not Dauntless-Born?" I pipe in. _Oh god, I must sound so annoying._ He raises his eyebrows as if he's surprised he let it out himself.

"So, you want to know more about me?" His eyes meet mine and he flashes me a cocky smile.

"Oh go bury yourself." I groan and look back away from him. _Does this man only ever think of himself_?

"We're almost at our stop." I look to see a man say. _I believe his name is Four. He's the man that trains the Transfers and pulled me out of the net when I jumped_. He holds another girl's arm. _Six_. _Six is Four's girlfriend and they train the Transfers together_. Another woman sits next to Six. She has dark skin and long brown hair. _Christina. She trains both the Transfers and Dauntless-Borns._

"So, are we going to divide our teams now?" Eric and Four both stand up then go to the middle of the cart. It's as if they have some sort of rivalry or something to prove. _Stupid men. Always competing with each other._

"Go ahead." Four says, "Six is on your team and Christina is on mine. You can choose your first Initiate."

"Elena." Eric says immediately. I hear some giggles from the Dauntless-Born area of the cart. When I walk past them they make kissy faces at me. I stick my tongue out as a joke and then stand then stand next to Eric.

"Wesley." Four says. I watch as a cute short boy stumbles next to Four. _He's the Amity kid._ I eye Wesley over. Wesley is decent, but more of a baby-cute boy.

"Azrael." Eric calls. Azrael stands up from the crowd of Dauntless-Born and stands next to me. I hear people say I look like her. I don't see the resemblance.

"Abbadon." Four says. A handsome boy stands up from the Transfer crowd and stands next to Four. I watch as Abbadon and Azrael make eye contact. He smiles at her but she quickly looks away. _What? I thought Azrael andKeenan were together for like… As long as I can remember?_

"Keenan." Eric calls. A muscled boy stands up from the Dauntless-Born crowd and stands next to Azrael. When they stand next to each other I watch as he grabs her hand. _Oh my god that's why she's cheating on Keenan._ The puzzle starts to fit together. Keenan must be abusing Azrael or something like that. That's why she's with Abbadon. Keenan smirks at Abbadon and looks away.

"Sapphira." Four calls. _That must be the Erudite girl_. A girl with long light brown hair and light skin stands up next to Wesley. I hear more names to be called. When our group is finished, I look us over. _Most of our group is the Dauntless-Born while Four has most Transfers._

"Time to go." Eric says.

"I'll give you a head start." Four says. Eric rolls his eyes then looks back at our team.

"Follow me, twerps. Oh, and you too Six." He calls us then jumps out of the cart. _I hate this guy._

**SOME TIME LATER… (LOL)**

**Tobias**

I drop down from the last pole of the Ferris Wheel and onto the ground. _Oh, sweet ground, how I've missed you._ I almost embrace the grass as I land. Christina raises an eyebrow at me but just laughs.

"I found their location. It's the same as always." I say. We both laugh together. "Christina, you manage the group. I'll go myself. After minute intervals, tell the team of the location and send them. However, keep some here. Usually it's best to keep the Erudite and some Dauntless-Born."

"Go ahead, Four. I can manage it here." Christina smiles to me as I run towards Eric's team. _It looks like I got you again this year, Eric._

**Tris**

"Eric, why do you always choose the same spot every single year?" I laugh at Eric as the team places the flag in the ground.

"What are you talking about? We always move around. It's _Four_ that always stays around that Ferris Wheel." Eric says. I smile at the memory of the Ferris Wheel. Usually ever year we'd climb up together, maybe kiss a little, find Eric's location, then win the game that easily. This year we decided to go on separate teams to make things a bit more fun.

"Okay, anyways, Azrael, Chad, Lyon, and Keenan, go with Six to look for the flag. They should be by the stupid Ferris Wheel as always. The rest of you, stay with me." I cross my arms and stay in place as the Initiates called gather around me. "You heard me. Go!" Eric says with determination. _Wow, he must really want to beat Four this year._

**Azrael**

"Okay, we split up here." Six says as we lurk in the high grass. The Ferris wheel that Eric told up about is just up ahead. "Usually, Four leaves some Erudite and Dauntless-Born to guard the flag. Snipe them out with your paintball guns. I'm going in myself." She then looks us over as if checking if she can trust us. "Cover me." She tells us as she crawls through the grass.

I scan the area and see some Dauntless-Born ruining their position and walking carelessly around the flag.

"Wait here." I whisper to the group. _I can easily take them out, making things easier for Six._ I crawl away from the team ready to snipe them out. However, Keenan follows me and grabs my waist and pushes himself on top of me before I could get far. "Keenan, please get off of me." I plead. As usual, he doesn't respond and instead pushes himself harder onto me. I try and gasp for air. This boy is almost twice my size and weight. It feels like he's crushing my bones. I want to scream, but that would give away my team's position.

I hear two gunshots and two jolts of pressure from Keenan.

"Hear that? That means you're dead Keenan. _Dead_." I hear Abbadon's voice sneer as if he's threatening Keenan. "Get off her. Seriously."

It feels as if an entire boulder is lifted off my body when Keenan decides to stop trampling over me. I sigh in relief and suck in a breath of sweet air. However, Keenan looks as if he's fuming.

"Say that again, Stiff. I dare you." Keenan threatens Abbadon. _Keenan doesn't even care about the game. He left the gun when he went to follow me._

"_Dead._" Abbadon smiles and lets the word linger in the air. Before Keenan could strangle Abbadon, Keenan repeatedly shoots Keenan with his paintball gun until he's practically spraying him. Finally Abbadon aims for Keenan's neck in which knocks him out. Keenan's body falls to the floor motionless.

I stay still and silent. _It can't be_… I look from Keenan's motionless body to Abbadon's triumphant face. _A Stiff… Knocked out Keenan?_ I run into Abbadon's arms without second-guessing my own judgment. I feel tears swell up in my eyes and fall onto my arms and his neck.

"Thank you." I whisper. Abbadon presses his lips onto mine. "Thank you. Thank you." I say in-between kisses. I pull him down under the tall grass with the game completely forgotten.

**Tris**

I continue to crawl on the ground with the grass covering me. I smile to myself as I imagine winning against Four. _Well, there's always a time for firsts_. My eyes bulge up in the memory of sleeping in bed shirtless with him. I feel my cheeks start to get warm. As usual, I touch my cool hands on my cheeks to cool down the heat.

"Thinking of me, are you?" I hear Four's voice. I flip over and put Four on gunpoint. Then I realize he's doing the same to me. _Wait a minute, I have an advantage… I guess it's time to put what Christina taught me to use… "seduction"._

"Why hello, Four." I try to say seductively. "Did you enjoy this morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Six_." He laughs as we circle each other still holding each other on gunpoint.

"Oh, of course you remember." I coo as I remove my jacket. "Only one more layer to go until it's déjà vu. Are your memories coming back now?" I wink and put my gun on the floor and sit down ready to remove my shirt.

"You won't do it." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Is that a _challenge_ I hear?" I pull my shirt halfway up. _Please, Tobias, give in before I have to go further! _

"Tris!" Tobias instantly comes infront of me and pulls my shirt down. "That is for my eyes only." He whispers into my ear as I feel his cool hands graze my bare skin. Before my cheeks could get too hot from embarrassment, I grabbed rope out of my pocket and instantly tied Tobias's hands together.

"Sorry, Four." I say to him before I can kiss him on the lips, as if begging for forgiveness. "I love you!" I say before crawling off towards his flag.

**And that's where I'll end it! The continuation of Capture the Flag will probably come up sometime this weekend! I'll end the outro here since I'm really pooped out. I spent like an hour straight on this and I need some cooldown time :) haha anyways thank you for reading! I love you!**

**-Jenny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry in advance for the language...**

**Elena**

"So what, we just stand here and wait for nothing to happen?" I sigh and play with my paintball gun. I stand with Eric and a few other Dauntless-Born (Alice, Elijah, and Achilles) all stand around the flag holding our paintball guns at the ready should somebody from the other team pop out of nowhere and strike.

"Shut up and wait." Eric says to me. "Gosh, you guys get more annoying every single year."

We are surrounded by long grass that goes up to my waist. The grass could hinder anybody's movement or attacks. Luckily, my eyes narrow to a patch of grass. I notice as the grass subtly shakes and rumbles. I nudge Achilles and gesture to the grass. I can't take him out, but Achilles is amazing at ranged attacks. Achilles nods and readies his rifle. As soon as the figure darts out of its hiding place, Achilles pulls the trigger.

"Damn it!" A guy shouts as he falls to the ground. Alice goes to help him back up.

"It's Arnold!" she yells out to us. My eyes widen. _Arnold, from Erudite? If he's here, they must be planning something…_ I feel my heart beat faster as my stomach transforms into a rock.

"It's an ambush!" I scream to warn everybody. Achilles, Alice, Elijah and Eric stare at me as if I'm crazy.

"Elena, you're losing it." Alice laughs and taps on my head as if there isn't a brain inside. To everyone's surprise, a band of players jump out of the grass. Achilles reacts first, spraying each horde of players with paintballs. Alice screams then goes back to her post next to Elijah to help and guard the flag. I quickly rush beside Eric to my post.

"What do you know, I was right." I say sarcastically as I shoot some players. They somehow keep coming as if we're the center of a circle, and there are countless other rings around us. I imagine it as a water ripple. I glance at Eric as his face remains emotionless as he aims at the players.

"I need to reload. Cover me." I hide behind Eric as I load more paintballs into the rifle. I feel two pangs as Eric stumbles backwards.

"Are you serious?!" I yell out. "You're supposed to be our captain and kick some ass!" I stand up again to see all of the opposing players lying on the floor with paint spread on their bodies. Alice and Elijah also lie down from the pain of being sprayed with paintballs. Achilles also falls to the floor, having a paintball shot to his heel. _Ha. I get it. Achilles' heel._

"Elena, they got the damned flag. Chase him!" Eric nudges me to go. My teammates lay on the floor either dealing with the pain, or simply shot once. "GO!" He shouts again.

**Sapphira**

I stand in front of the flag with Wesley behind me. Christina just left to scout, and the rest of our team left to retrieve Eric's flag. I constantly scan the area. The Ferris Wheel is behind us. We put our flag in the clearing from the grass. _It was dumb, but the Dauntless-Born chose it._ My eyes seem to flash onto a patch of grass that constantly ruffles.

"Stay here." I whisper to Wesley. He nods to me then takes my post. I slowly crawl and sneak down until I closely examine the grass.

"Got you." Somebody quickly grabs my arm. Before I can kick my attacker or defend myself, they wrap their arm around my neck. The grip isn't tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to retain my movements. I look down to examine my attacker. Their arms have tight muscles and are bigger than an average female. _So it's a boy._

"What's this? An Erudite-girl caught off guard?" The boy teases me. _Wait, I recognize that voice. _I remember back to yesterday when we had to steal the bells from Eric.

"Lyon? Damn you. Get off of me!" I pinch his arm in hopes to hurt him and squirm around trying to loosen his grip.

"I'll tell you what. If you stay still and act like a good girl, I'll give you food." Lyon taunts me. I bend over and use his weight against himself, causing him to flip over my body. When he loses his grip on me, I grab his hair and stand up, forcing him to come up as well. Before I could drag him anywhere, he quickly uses his arms to grab me again. His arms grab me by the waist and haul me over his shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice was it?" He says cockily. I refuse to reply and give up fighting back. I groan and rest my chin on my hand.

"Screw you Lyon."

"Trust me; as much as I want to get down with you, I have a flag to retrieve." He sighs as he carries me to the clearing with the flag.

"Why don't you just shoot me and get over with it?" I ask him.

"I gave my paintball gun to… a teammate. Plus, I like to use my hands far more than guns. I can… Show you if you want?" He loosens his grip on me and tickles my waist.

"Stop it!" I yell out, trying not to laugh. _This guy really is a piece of work._

**Wesley**

I hear shouting and yelling from where Sapphira went to investigate. _Sapphira?_ I hold out my paintball gun ready to shoot whoever decides to show up. A man escapes from the grass. He's tall and muscled. He has dark brown hair with a cowlick. On his shoulders a girl's legs dangle.

"Sapphira?" I burst out laughing when the guy turns around to show me Sapphira helpless on his shoulders.

"Stop laughing, Wesley! Just shoot the damn asshole already!" Sapphira shouts to me with rage. _Wow, she must've really lost it. She's literally cut loose now._

"Watch the language, lady!" The guy tickles her waist to shut her up- _wow I should try that sometime, it seems to get the lunatic to shut up_- then turns to me, "Look, Wesley, I want no trouble here. Just hand me your flag, I'll let this crazy girl down, and be off on my merry way."

"Why shouldn't I shoot you first?" I ask as I point my gun to him, ready to shoot.

"Because," he says simply, "I have a team of people ready to snipe you out at any second should you not comply."

"He's not bluffing." Sapphira says to me.

"But, either way, you get the flag. If you shoot both of us you're just going to get the flag anyways." I say.

"Exactly." The guy smiles. "But if you shoot me, I'll fall to the ground bringing her down with me. That would be a _nasty_ scene. Do you really want to see this crazy woman when she gets hurt?"

"I'm not crazy!" Sapphira punches his back. "Look, Wesley, as much as I want to shoot Lyon myself, just let him go. It's not worth it."

"Exactly. Listen to the Erudite-girl, she has to be smart." Lyon smiles to me.

I grab the flag and slowly walk towards Lyon. When he's in arm-reach, he reaches out so I could give him the flag. I reluctantly release my grip so the maroon colored flag and the cool silver pole slides into his grasp. When he has the flag, he keeps his word and gently lets Sapphira down.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight on the Lyon-Airlines." He winks to her.

"Fuck off." She groans and flips him off. He laughs and runs off.

"Are you okay?" I sit down with her ready to help her up.

"I'm fine. What we really need to worry about is Lyon." She waves away my help. "I have a plan. Four is out scouting. He's bound to see Lyon prancing around like an idiot with our flag. Trust me. He will kick his butt. This place needs no more guarding anymore. Come with me. We'll go and take care of Lyon's 'snipers'."

**Christina**

I walk through the grass on my guard.

"Christina! Over here!" I hear my name being called. I instantly run to that direction. I find Four sitting on the ground patiently with his hands tied behind his back.

"_Who did this to you_?" I ask with disbelief.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" He mumbles as I untie him. When he turns back around, I could've sworn I saw him blushing. "Anyways, Tris got off and is on the way to our flag. I have unfinished business with her. I'll go back and make sure she doesn't get the flag. You go and make sure she didn't already. You know the usual path to Eric's camp right?"

"Of course I do. They stay there every year." I say as if it's obvious.

"Good. Let's go." He nods as we part separate ways.

**Elena**

I feel the wind whip my hair around as I chase the flag bearer. The long grass tackles and tries to slow down my feet. My stomach feels like it's died hours ago. My heart beats nonstop. _I hate running. I'm going to kill Eric. _The runner doesn't seem Dauntless-Born. If he was, he would've been far out of my sight by now. He hoists up my navy blue flag as if he's won already.

"Stop!" I yell for the hundredth time. The runner seems to trip, stumble, and do a summersault dropping the flag and landing on his back. _Wow, today is just my day._ When I catch up to him I stop for a moment and put my head between my legs and catch some sweet air.

"_Elena_?" I hear a girl say my name. My head perks up to see Azrael on the ground. The runner must've tripped on her.

"Azrael?" I ask in disbelief. Then my eyes shift to the left of her. "**_Abbadon_**?!"

Abbadon lies next to Azrael clutching her waist. It's as if Abbadon was trying to protect Azrael from the runner. They both look unharmed, but my eyes narrow on a limp body.

"Oh my god is that Keenan?" I gasp and shake my head. _No way._

"Ssh. Elena, please. Don't tell **anybody** about this I'm begging you." Azrael gets on her knees and pleads to me. "If word gets around about this then I'm dead. And if word gets back to Keenan that somebody saw him unconscious and me with Abbadon, he'd kill all of us."

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" I laugh and nod in approval of the couple. _They're quite cute together, I must say._ "I hate Keenan anyways. Hey, if you want to make it even then who am I to argue? Abbadon, can you _please_ take the flag back to my post?"

"Aren't you on the other team though?" Abbadon asks me.

"Yeah…" I laugh.

"Whatever, sure. I'll go." He shrugs and stands up. As he runs back to my flag post I watch as Azrael watches him with a loving gaze.

**Tris**

I lurk in the grass and keep my eyes on the clearing. As usual, the Ferris Wheel is directly behind where the flag post is. Sapphira and Wesley both stand guarding the post. _Okay, the flag should be directly behind them. I could take out Wesley no problem, but that would leave Sapphira. She'd notice me and there's a chance she could take me out herself. _While I'm deep in thought, I feel my wrists being grabbed. Before I could even react, I feel rope tie them together. I feel a smile lurk across my cheeks.

"Hello, Tris." Tobias whispers into my ear while he still holds my tied hands. I feel his warm touch dance across my skin. _If this is his way for revenge, who am I to fight it?_

"Hello, Tobias." I turn around to kiss him. His hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer. "What do you say we just play hooky? Ditch this game and just form one of our own? But you'll have to untie me first. We both know I'm better with my hands."

I try to tackle the seduction technique again. No such success.

"Sure." Tobias loops his fingers around my jeans so he's touching my naked waist. "But you do know that the flag isn't there anyways, so if you're trying to trick me again there's no point."

I **_almost_**want to perk my head up and walk away. _There's no point anyways, right_? But I feel the Dauntless rush kick into me. I never thought this would happen while being tied, but I press harder onto him until he falls so I'm on top of him. He then flips me over and goes on top for my comfort.

"You know what, I like this side of you too Tris. You should show it more often." Tobias teases me. I don't reply again but kiss him more as his answer.

**Sapphira**

"You heard that too, right?" Wesley nudges me then points to the grass.

"You bet I did." I already start walking in that direction. "If that's Lyon again I swear I am going to beat him to a pulp."

Before Wesley could stop me I'm already halfway there. As I brush away the grass I look to see our two instructors, Four and Six, having a makeout session. Four lies on top of Six as she has her hands tied together.

"**Oh my god**!" I scream and cover my eyes. I sneak a peek between my fingers to see Four fall off of Six as her face gets as red as a tomato. Thank goodness I disrupted before this got on any further. I see Four trying to zip up his pants and Six trying to fix her shirt. Wesley must've heard me scream. I hear him start to run to us.

"No, Wesley stay there!" Six yells to him. Disobeying her orders, he runs next to me.

"Oh my god." He repeats me. By the time I release my hands Six's face is still red, but at least their clothes are fixed.

"You two…" Four tries to clear his voice and act like an instructor, but his voice falters.

"Got it. We'll never speak about this." I manage to say.

"We'll just…. Turn around now. Don't mind us." Wesley holds my shoulder and spins me around.

**Eric**

"Victory!" My team cheers out as Lyon returns to our post with Four's flag. The mob that ambushed us earlier frowns and walks away in defeat as our team hoists up Lyon on their shoulders. I stand alone crossing my arms but smiling.

"So Eric, you finally beat your rival. What are you going to do now?" Elena laughs and pretends to interview me. Our team is already gone from here, carrying Lyon across the battlefield enjoying their victory. We stand alone by our flag post. I stay silent. Elena nudges and whispers to me, "This is the part when you say, 'I'm going to Disneyland!"

"You seem nicer to me than usual." I say to her. I look away from the ground to see her genuinely smiling.

"You're not being as mean as usual." She laughs.

"Well, I beat Four, so that's a big plus." I say to her.

"It only took you what, four years?" She teases me. "Oh, I get it! It took four years to beat Four."

"You're not funny." I try to glare at her but I couldn't help but not be mad.

"Do something about it, Eric." She leans forward. If she was to take one step forward I could headbutt her. I take a step back on reflexes. When she sees me move back she laughs then walks away to join the team. _That bitch._

**Soo yeahhh that's it! :) Sorry if it's not that good (the words are bare and it needs editing) today was just a horrible day for me and I didn't even want to do my homework. As soon as I got home I literally jumped into my bed, slept, woke up, ate, then wrote this (because I love you all so much!) So sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Oh yeah and about the language, I don't know why but I felt like putting that in just for that chapter. Please tell me if you don't like it so I won't do it again. I really don't mind either way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

"Come on, don't make me force you go to your own victory party." Tobias says as he hugs me.

"It's not _my_ victory party. It's _Eric's_." I say and hug him back

"So? A party is a party." Tobias laughs.

"It's Eric's party, so I'm staying as far away from it as I can." I shake my head and turn around to unlock our apartment door.

"Cristina and Will are going." Tobias says as if to tempt me. "Come on, Tris. It'll be fun."

"Fine…" I groan. I'm too tired to give much of a fight.

"Thanks Tris! Love you!" Tobias hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek.

**Sapphira**

I scan the room for the table with Chad and Wesley. When I find them I walk in their direction. With tonight being taco night, my tray is filled high with five meat-filled tacos.

"Sapphira, you really love tacos." Wesley stares wide-eyed at my tray as if he's never seen a girl pig out before.

"False. I've never _tried _tacos before." I say in a matter-of-fact tone as I sit down.

"How could you have never tried tacos before?" Chad stares at my tray the same way as Wesley.

"In Erudite, they don't let you eat anything unhealthy. You have to have a meal with three servings of fruits and vegetables, one serving of grains, and meat. It's disgusting." I scrunch my nose as I remember the too-healthy foods in Erudite.

I daintily pick up my taco. I jam-packed it with meat, cheese shreds, lettuce, and tomatoes. I take a bite into the crunchy shell. My mouth is instantly filled with the most pleasant taste I've ever witnessed before.

"_Oh my god. This is delicious._" I say as I chow down the rest of my taco.

"So now we know the weakness of the scary Sapphira: tacos." Chad laughs as he makes fun of my love for tacos.

"She's scared of Lyon too." Wesley adds. I almost choke on my food and start to cough.

"**What did you say?**" I growl at him.

"She's scared of Lyon? As in the Dauntless-Born?" Chad laughs and looks for Lyon. "Or maybe she has a crush on him. Is that what you meant Wesley?"

"Oh yes, she's in _love_ with Lyon." Wesley sings and bats his eyelashes.

"I swear I'm going to kill both of you if you don't stop talking." I stare both of them down. I don't even try to deny it, knowing it'll just be like rubbing salt over a wound.

"_Sapphira and Lyon. Sapphira and Lyon_." Wesley and Chad sing together. They both bat their eyelashes and act like a love struck little girl. Some of the other tables start to look at ours. I glance over at Lyon's table across the cafeteria to see that they didn't even notice. _Thank god._

I take one of my tacos from my tower and throw it onto Chad and Wesley's faces. They both freeze in place as their mouths form an "o". The crunchy shell split on their heads with the meat oozing out of it.  
By now, the entire cafeteria stopped talking and stares at our table. Wesley is the first one to react. He swiftly picks up Chad's salad and throws it to my face. I feel the lettuce sticking to my hair as the ranch dressingslides down to my forehead.

"You're. Fucking. **Dead**." I say as I wipe my face. "I'll give you three seconds to run before I kill both of you." Chad and Wesley stay still.

"Three." Chad darts off and to the Dauntless-Born area of the cafeteria, across the room to safety.

"Two." I stare at Wesley. He stares at me back but doesn't move.

"One." I say. I pick up my entire tray, which still has three tacos on it, and fling it to Wesley's face. The tray hits him smack in the face, but the two tacos fly behind him and hit another table.

"Watch where you're aiming!" A Dauntless-Born yells as he picks up a taco and throws it to our table with monstrous strength. Wesley picks up the tray I threw at his face and holds it up, deflecting the thrown taco. He then picks up his own tray and throws it entirely at the other kid's table.

"Mind your own business!" Wesley yells. The tray hits the Dauntless-Born's table, with Wesley's salad flying off the tray to another table.

"**FOOD FIGHT!**" Somebody from another Dauntless-Born table shouts. This seems to get the entire cafeteria into chaos.

**Azrael**

I duck as someone tries to throw a taco at me. _What kind of an idiot yells out "food fight"? Are we twelve-year-olds in summer camp now?!_ I hold my tray as a shield as I make my way through the cafeteria, trying to go to the exit. _Hopefully I'll make it out of here in one piece._ I lean against a wall and wait as the two tables next to me run out of food to throw. I look to my left to see Abbadon next to me with the same tactic.

"Keenan isn't here, right?" Abbadon asks me. _If Keenan was here he would definitely take this chance to skewer Abbadon._

"No. He was sent to the infirmary as soon as we got back here." I say as I bring my tray back to my face. Salads, tacos, and drinks fly airborne throughout the cafeteria.

"Come on, the coast is clear." Abbadon glances back to me then leads the way to the exit. As he opens the door for me I run through and quickly close it as a taco threatens to fly outside and into the Pit. Abbadon and I sit down leaning on the wall to catch our breath.

"There's a party tonight." Abbadon says to break the ice.

"Yeah, I think Eric is throwing a victory party or something like that." I shrug.

"What do you say we sneak in?" Abbadon smiles mischievously.

"They'd catch us. Only true Dauntless are allowed in there." I laugh.

"Come on, they'll be too drunk to notice." Abbadon winks. "Let's bring a few friends too? The more the merrier."

"Fine, fine. A party doesn't sound too bad right about now anyways."

**Tris**

"Girl, what are you wearing?" Cristina stares at my outfit as she invites me into my apartment.

"We're going to a party, right?" I tuck my hair behind my ear from embarrassment.

"No, _I_ am going to a party. _You_ are dressed for church." Cristina circles me then points at my clothes and smiles innocently. "May I?"

"Do as you must." I sigh.

Christina smiles and ravages through her closet. After a while she hands me a dress and a pushup bra (never heard of it before). I come out of her bathroom wearing literally "a little black dress". The dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt is tight and hugs whatever figure I have.

"I look like a slut." I say as I pull up the dress for the 100th time.

"You look gorgeous." Cristina tells me. "Now come here."

Cristina wraps a golden necklace with spikes onto my neck. She then gives me an oversized black bag and strappy high heels. When she's done accessorizing me she has fun prettying me up with makeup. She puts glitter on the center of my eyelids then adds black eyeshadow onto my lash line and crease for depth. After that she adds on cat eyeliner, curls my eyelashes, and applies mascara. She then tells me to suck in my cheeks and applies bronzer to contour my face.

"All done." She smiles to me then turns me around to look in the mirror.

I look like a completely different person. My boobs look ten times bigger (pushup bra). The dress enhances my toned figure (Dauntless training). Most of all, my face looks like a movie star's (makeup).

"I look…" I stumble for words as I continue to stare at my reflection.

"You look gorgeous." Cristina finishes for me. "You look gorgeous, Tris."

**Sapphira**

I sit down in the training room. Chad and Wesley sit by my side, with Eric circling us.

"Do you know what you have caused today?" He asks, practically fuming.

"Chaos." Wesley says.

"Madness." Chad says.

"Exactly." Eric stops and stares right into our eyes. "I will not tolerate such misbehaving from MY Initiates. You three must sit out of training tomorrow and spend the entire day cleaning the mess you've made in the cafeteria."

"Wouldn't we miss whatever the rest of the Initiates learn tomorrow in training?" I ask.

"That seems to be correct, _Erudite_." He snaps the last word at me. "Wow, you are so smart."

"That's unfair!" Chad says before he could stop himself. Wesley and I turn our heads to look at Chad, who is now covering his mouth and slightly looking down to the floor.

"Chad, I'll give you a little history lesson." Eric fake-smiles and pulls up a chair in front of Chad. "You met one of the Dauntless Initiation Instructors Cristina, right?"

"Yeah." Chad nods.

"Well, it just so happens that three years ago Cristina was another Transfer like you. In fact, she even came from Candor. I can't remember what she did, but I do know that she made me mad. So I hung her over the Chasm telling her to hold on. Do you want to hang onto the Chasm, Chad?"

"No… No, sir." Chad fumbles with his words.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Eric shoos us out of the room forcing us to retreat back to the Pit.

**Tris**

I could already hear the booming music from outside Eric's apartment door. Christina stands in front of me as she knocks on the door. A drunk girl opens the door and continues to laugh hysterically as we walk in. I ignore the girl and keep walking. Eric's apartment doesn't even look like an apartment at all. Eric lives in more of a house. Bubble machines and fog machines cloud the area as various light decorations provide the only light source. Various groups of people stand together entranced with alcohol. Some others are dirty-dancing while others play drinking games.

"I'm going to go look for Will." Christina tries to shout over the music. I nod as she turns away and goes through the crowd. I try to push my way out of the bodies until I come to the bar. A few people sit on stools already drunk. I try to scan the bar. _If I was Tobias I would probably be here._

"Tris!" Tobias calls my name. I look behind me to see Tobias sitting on a stool with Uriah next to him. Both of them hold a red solo cup in their hands, most likely filled with beer.

"You look different." He says, looking me over. My arms almost go to cover up my body in embarrassment.

"So do you." I reply. I feel like this is total déjà vu as to the first time I saw Tobias drunk. Uriah continues to sip his drink carrying on without Tobias.

"You look… hot." He manages to say then drops his arm on my shoulder and pulls me close. He then brings the cup under my nose for me to have a sniff. I wrinkle my nose as a response to the repulsing aroma. "Here, want to try a drink? You're twenty and I'm twenty-two now. It's almost legal."

"Tempting, but-" I start to say as I duck under Tobias's arm so it could slip off my shoulder.

"Come on, Tris. One sip won't hurt." Uriah begs me. "If you try at least one sip I'll give you some Dauntless Cake!"

"Fine." I say. Tobias's face perks up as well after hearing the words _Dauntless Cake_ put together. I grab the cup Tobias offers to me and because I know if I pause to smell it I'll chicken out, I instead gulp it down without pausing.

**Elena**

I sit down on a sofa and sigh. The scene looks like it would be fun, but it really isn't. Azrael and Abbadon ditched me to do who knows what, and now I'm left all alone. The music pounds in my ears as I watch all of the drunk party attendees.

"Enjoying my little party?" I turn my head to see Eric behind the sofa. He then comes to sit next to me and offers me a drink. "Want some?"

"No, I'm fine." I shake my head.

"Wow, that's unheard of. A Dauntless-Born turns down a drink. Let's put it in the Guinness World Records." Eric laughs. I don't hear any bitterness in his voice today.

"Look, being sober is actually pretty entertaining. Sometimes it's even more fun than being drunk. For example, look. Over there we have the strippers." I point to a group of girls that continue to take off layers of clothes and spin their shirt around. "Over there we have the couples that get… 'dirty'." I then point to a couple that's close to 'get a room' status. "Over there we have the over-emotionals." I point to a girl that is bawling in the corner and some sober people trying to cheer her up. "There is a bunch more, but really it's more fun to notice them yourself."

"Sounds like you've spent a lot of time being the sober one." Eric says after looking over and laughing at the group of drunken people.

"There were a lot of opportunities considering all the Dauntless parties I've already been to." I say feeling nostalgic to my first party when I was 13. Eric nods then takes a big gulp from his drink. "I heard about the three Transfer's punishment for the food fight."

"Yeah." Eric says, not caring.

"Don't you feel like you're being too hard on them?" I look at him, then remember that he's possessed with alcohol, so whatever answer I get most likely won't be accurate.

"I guess. Sometimes I even feel bad." Eric almost sounds sober. "Why do you care?"

"It was just a question." I shrug, then decide to take advantage of Eric's drunk-ness. "You know, some of my friends think you like me." I try to choke back a laugh.

"Oh, really now?" Eric laughs then looks at me. "What makes them think that?"

"I don't know." I simply say.

"Well screw that." Eric laughs then tries to get up from the sofa. "Help me out?" I sigh and get up in front of Eric and pull him off the couch. When he gets up he tries to walk a bit, but stumbles. Knowing he's very drunk I help him sit back down on the couch. But before he sits back down, he bends down to kiss me.

**:o WHAT?! **

**So I'll end it there :) **

**How will the sober Elena react?**

**How will Tris react to her first drink?**

**How will Sapphira, Wesley, and Chad's punishment be?**

**All will be in the next chapter :)**

** Also, I want to say sorry for the delay of publishing this. It has been a week I believe. I know it's late and my sincere apologies for the week delay. I hope you understand!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris**

_Have you ever taken a bath and stick you head under the water, and then try to listen to noise outside the water? That is exactly how I feel. Except this is literal._

I wake up inside a bath tub. The tub is filled halfway with warm water. I hear Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit booming from another room. My head feels like its throbbing. I try to soothe the pain by massaging my temples. I look around me. There's a white shower curtain covering my view of anything. And that's when it hits me. _Where the hell am I?_

I rip open the shower curtain and stand up from the water. As soon as I stand up, I feel whatever is inside my stomach start to rise to my throat. My head pulses again. The toilet is to my left. I flip open the lid and vomit. When everything that was inside my stomach ends up in the toilet bowl I grimace and flush it down. I'm wearing a tight black dress and a golden spiked necklace. _Oh yeah, that's right. I remember going to a party last night. But how did I end up here? I must've been kidnapped. Oh shit, I hope Tobias is safe._

I slowly open the bathroom door and retreat to the other room. I lurk across the walls. _I am going to kill my kidnappers and get the hell out of here._ I rise over the bed, only to find two grown men sprawled across the bed, deep in slumber.

"Uriah? Tobias?" I ask in disbelief. Uriah shifts in the bed and turns to the left. Tobias just snorts in his sleep as a response. I shake Tobias's body. "Wake up!"

His eyelids open to reveal dark deep-set eyes. As soon as he is conscious, he instantly goes into Four Mode (my nickname for when he gets too serious and alert). He grabs my arm, twists it around my back, and puts his other arm across my neck. He then goes into Tobias Mode and seems to get his sense knocked back into him.

"Tris? Is that you?" He lets me go then looks me over in disbelief. "Oh my god, it is you!"

"What happened last night? Where are we?" I am desperate for answers.

"I… don't remember." Tobias sits back on the bed (where Uriah is still sound asleep) and puts his hand over his forehead. "All I remember is going to Eric's party last night. Not any of… this."

Tobias then motions to Uriah sleeping behind him. As if perfectly on cue, Uriah snaps out of wonderland and stirs awake.

"Where… What… What are you two doing in my apartment? Why was I sleeping with you, Four?" Uriah asks, still sounding half-asleep.

"Uriah, do you remember anything from last night?" Tobias asks desperately.

"No…" Uriah yawns.

"I remember drinking last night." I scratch my head, trying to recall more of the night before. Uriah's speakers are now booming with Nirvana's lyrics; **here we are now, entertain us!**

"That must be it." Uriah instantly snaps awake. "Have you ever watched the movie The Hangover?"

Both Tobias and I look at Uriah like he's an alien.

"Well, to sum it up, a group of guys get drunk, do crazy shit, and wake up the next morning trying to remember what the hell happened." Uriah then laughs to himself. "It's pretty funny, you guys should watch it."

"Uriah, get serious! What the hell **did** happen last night?" I spit out.

"It couldn't have been **that** bad." Uriah shrugs. "Come on; let's see if anyone else remembers."

"Would you please turn off those speakers of yours? It's making my hangover ten times worse." I close my eyes and massage my temples as the song's guitar solo continues.

**12:00 NOON**

**Elena**

"Since half of the Transfers are out today, we're going to have training together with them." Eric says as he gestures to the Transfers. _Wow, Eric recovers from hangovers fairly well. You couldn't even tell he was drinking last night. He looks sober as ever._

That's when the memory hits me. _Oh god, he kissed me_. I almost want to cover my face in embarrassment. _Well, what did I expect? He was damn drunk. He probably doesn't even remember kissing me. He must think it was gross to kiss one of his "students". I don't even know if I enjoyed it. Well he could be cute, I guess…_

"Well, what's the answer?" Eric asks me. The entire Dauntless Initiates have their eyes on me now. _Oh crap, please don't tell me I was spacing out._

"What?" I ask.

"Did I stutter?" Eric says with his temper rising. Before he could lash at me more, Four and Six stumble into the training room. Eric taps his foot and asks impatiently, "And where were you two?"

"Our apartment had a rat problem." Four says as an excuse.

"We had to help an old lady cross the road." Six says as a different excuse before she could stop herself. Four and Six look at each other. If expressions could speak, I believe they would be saying something along the lines of; are you stupid?

"Right…I would say something, but you guys really look bad today so I won't even try." Eric looks unimpressed. He actually is right. I've never seen my instructors like this. Six looks like she could fall over at any second, but stabilizes herself. On the other hand, Four looks like he's seeing rainbows and unicorns everywhere. "Anyways, I was telling the Initiates how tomorrow is the last day of Stage One. Tomorrow is the last day of fighting. Today, we're doing knife-throwing. You two should… sit down for this." He then looks to Four and Six again. They don't even argue. Instead they both nod and stumble to the nearest bench.

**Sapphira**

"Okay, Wesley, you pick up and throw away any food that's left. Chad, you wipe the tables and the walls if any of the taco sauce splattered onto it. I'll mop the floor." I devise a plan. Chad frowns and goes to pick up dish gloves and a bucket of suds. Wesley gets a garbage- picker-upper and another bucket. I go to the storeroom as well to get myself gloves, the mop, and another bucket of suds.

"This is all your fault." Wesley whines. "If you didn't have to go all beserk, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Excuse me? Does it look like I'm enjoying myself here? Why would I want to lose one day of training? Now we are at an immediate disadvantage and one step closer to being factionless. Plus it was your fault for ticking me off." I put a hand on my hip and the other on my mop as I rant. I don't care if I sound or look sassy.

"It's not my fault you're in love with Lyon." Wesley rolls his eyes.

"Why are you so obsessed with Lyon?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What, are you just jealous of him?

"Why in the world would I be jealous?"

"Because you-"

"**_STOP!_**" Chad yells. Both Wesley and I look to Chad. Chad holds his rag in the air. "Both of you just shut up."

Wesley glares at me. I glare at him back as we both inch away from each other and back to our jobs.

**Eric**

"Um, Eric?" I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Six waving and Four leaning on her for support on the bench. I just finished demonstrating how to properly throw a knife, and the Initiates are starting to practice. I walk over to the bench.

"You guys look horrible. Just how much did you guys manage to drink?" I frown and examine them. Four's eyes are barely open. Six barely looks in better condition than him; her hair is sticking up everywhere and she looks like she would barf at any second. "Look, you guys should really skip work for today. You look that bad."

"See, that's what we wanted to ask you. Do you happen to remember anything from last night?" Six asks me.

"Nope, I can't help you there. All I remember is…" I pause and try to recall my party last night. "All I remember is throwing the party really. I don't even remember how I managed to get everyone out and fall asleep in my own bed."

"I feel ya." Four says as he grimaces. We seem to be in a mutual understanding.

"Actually, I remember some of the Initiates being there. I think I saw Azrael, and maybe Elena, I think?" I scratch my head. Everything involving last night is foggy to me.

"We can't really get up and walk to them." Six frowns.

"Azrael, Elena, get here!" I turn around and call to them.

**Elena**

I feel my eyes getting wide and my stomach do a flip. _Oh shit, please don't tell me we're in trouble for going to that party_. As I pass Azrael's target, she gives me the same look. We both walk over to our instructors together.

"Look, let's just cut to the chase." Eric rolls his eyes. "We know you guys were at my party last night. The thing is, we don't remember anything. Would you please care to fill us in on whatever happened?"

Azrael and I both look at each other. _So that means Eric really doesn't remember kissing me. I guess that's good._

"Well, Four, I remember you getting drunk with Six." Azrael shrugs. "I saw you guys at the bar. Then I remember that Uriah announced he's getting married."

Eric, Four, and Six's faces instantly snap sober.

"What? Married to who?" Six asks.

"You." Azrael says. Now, Eric and Four look to Six as if it was the last thing they would've expected.

"Oh, no." Six buries her face in her hands. "Do you happen to remember if we really did get married?"

"I don't think so." I pipe in. "I remember you guys returning to the party. When you came back you announced that you aren't married. Then you started to strip."

"Oh my god." Six says. She really sounds like she's in misery. "Please, tell me that I didn't do anything too horrible."

"No, you only started to take off your dress, and then Four was sober enough to stop you." Azrael says. We all look to Four now. I swear I could see his cheeks start to turn into a pink tone.

"Well, do you remember anything about me?" Eric says impatiently.

"Well, you…" I stop myself before I tell him about last night. "You didn't do anything really. You just drank all night and kept to yourself."

I lie to him. He just nods. It seems that he really doesn't remember _anything_ from last night.

"Okay, whatever. You two could go back to… whatever you two were doing. Just let us deal with our hangover in peace." Eric joins Six and Four on the bench as they all "supervise" us.

**Sapphira**

_There is no way I am apologizing. Not for this one. I already apologized once. It's Wesley's turn this time. I don't care if my pride is too big. I am not going to Wesley and apologizing._ I angrily mop the floor in silence. In fact, the whole room is filled with awkward silence. We've been here for the entire day. I look up to see Wesley and Chad whispering to each other. _If they dare to gang up on me again, they'll both be dead._

"Hey." I lean on my mop as I try to sound as less aggressive as I can. Both Wesley and Chad look at me as if they forgot I was in the room.

"Oh, Sapphira. Wesley and I were just talking about you." Chad nudges Wesley's arm. Wesley frowns and looks away from me.

"Well…?" I ask awkwardly and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Wesley spits out. He still refuses to look at me.

"Sorry for what, Wesley?" Chad prompts him.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you and provoking you." Wesley finally decides to look at me.

"It's okay." I nod in approval. "Thank you."

"Even though you're madly in love with Lyon!" Chad and Wesley say in synch with each other and tease me again.

"_You two_!" I scream. Before they could run away, I pick up my bucket of mop-water and dump it on both of them. They both gag and overreact.

"I'm melting!" Chad says as they both melt to the floor. I laugh at them as they over exaggerate their death. After we're all done laughing, I help them both up. We all sit down on one table and look over the room. It's spotless, besides the dump of soap.

"I say we did a job well done." Wesley says as he takes off his shirt then wrings out the water.

"It would've been an even better job if Sapphira didn't **drown** us." Chad says sourly as he does the same.

"Hey, you two only have yourselves to blame." I laugh as I defend myself.

**Tris**

After training is finally over, I help Tobias back to the apartment. Being the most sober, I grab the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. As soon as the door is open, both of us drop onto the bed.

"I can't believe I was about to marry Uriah." I say as I stare at the ceiling.

"I can't believe you were starting to strip." Tobias tries not to laugh.

"There's no way I am **ever** drinking again." I vow.

"Trust, me. I will never make you drink again." Tobias pulls me in for a hug. Then I fall asleep in his arms.

**How will the Fights turn out in the next chapter?**

**What will the Fights pairings be?**

**Will Eric ever remember what really happened at his party?**

**Does Sapphira actually like Lyon, or is Wesley just jealous? :o**

**Well, that's It for now, I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to get this up right before I return to school tomorrow. I hope you all had a great weekend! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. If you liked it you can maybe even follow or favorite? No? Okay that's fine too. Haha byee :)**

**-Jenny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Fury**

**Abbadon**

There is a ring in the center of the room, similar to a boxing ring. Seats are stacked in rows circling around the ring. We don't take seats. Instead, I stand up like the rest of the Initiates and lean against the ring. The room is filled with awkward silence. Today is the last day of Part 1 of Initiation. Nobody knows what to expect for Part 2. Nobody wants a low ranking. Nobody wants to be Factionless. I eye my potential opponents.

There's only one girl amongst the Transfers; Sapphira. She's the average height, quite skinny, has sparkling blue eyes, and long light brown hair. She doesn't seem intimidating, but from what I've seen so far, I shouldn't underestimate her.

Sapphira is usually seen with Chad and Wesley. Wesley is shorter than me, and doesn't seem intimidating either. He shouldn't be a problem. Chad on the other hand has a muscled build and is about a foot taller than me. _He could cause some problems._

Then you have the Three Brutes. I have no idea what their names are. Who does? Everyone just regards them as the scariest of the Transfers. They each have the same build as Chad, but they decide to show off their superiority and intentionally intimidate others. No matter who I'm paired up against, I shouldn't underestimate them.

Finally, Four and Six enter the Training Room. Compared to yesterday, they look a lot better. In fact, Six even is wearing more makeup than usual. Four even seems in a good mood. They hold each other's hands and walk in front of us regally.

"As you all know, today is your last day of Part 1 of Training. Today we are doing Fighting Matches. Since there are an odd number of you all, Wesley won't be participating today." Four announces to us. I look behind me to Wesley. His shoulders slump down and he breathes out. Apparently he's relieved that he won't have to fight any of us.

"We want a nice and clean fight. No fouls. No kicking below the belt. No punching to the face." Six eyes all of us as if she's had personal experience with foul play. "The first match will be between Abbadon and Derek."

I look behind me again. _Who the hell is Derek?_ As if on cue, one of the Brutes snickers and pushes his way out of the crowd. _Oh, this should be fun._

**Chad**

"Oh, poor guy." I whisper to Sapphira and sympathize for Abbadon.

"What are you talking about?" Sapphira whispers back to me and looks as if I'm crazy. "Abbadon is the scariest out of all of us. Derek would be lucky if he gets out alive."

Abbadon sighs as if this is the most boring thing he's heard of. Reluctantly, he slouches and slinks inside the fighting ring. Derek laughs and ducks under the perimeter as he enters the ring.

"Go ahead." Four says as if encouraging wild dogs to eat freshly caught meat. _Four actually seems the scariest out of everyone in this room. Something about him seems so mysterious in a bad way._

Both Abbadon and Derek get into position. Their feet go shoulder-width apart with their hands forming fists in front of their chests. Derek throws the first punch. His arms fly with powerful force to Abbadon's face, but Abbadon ducks just in time for Derek's fist to barely graze his ear.

"What's wrong, Stiff?" Derek mocks Abbadon. "Are you scared of getting hit?"

I almost forgot Abbadon was a Stiff. It's almost impossible. Abbadon always has this dark aura around him. His long black hair and pale skin could haunt anyone. If you were to piss him off, you're dead.

Abbadon doesn't respond to Derek. Enraged from being ignored, Derek tires to punch Abbadon's face again. Instead, Abbadon gets on the floor of the ring and swings his foot around Derek's legs, causing Derek to trip over himself. Taking his chance, Abbadon restrains Derek and punches his face. After one punch, Derek catches one of Abbadon's hands, mid-punch, and wraps it around so now Abbadon is on the floor. Before Derek could even throw one punch, Abbadon head-butts Derek and does a somersault so now Derek is still on the floor behind him. Abbadon stands up, ready to kick Derek while he's on the floor, but Derek grab's Abbadon's leg and drags him back to the floor. Before Derek could do anything else, Abbadon uses his free leg to kick Derek's face. Shocked, Derek lets go of Abbadon's leg.

Instead of beating up Derek while Abbadon had the chance, Abbadon makes the mistake of getting up. Derek recovers from his kick in the face quickly and is instantly standing up in front of Abbadon. Derek now attempts to use pure strength and strangle Abbadon. Abbadon grabs Derek's fists before it could wrap around his body. They both growl at each other's faces as they wrestle. Instead of using strength to overrun Derek's fists, Abbadon knees Derek in the stomach. Shocked again, Derek's hands fly to his stomach. His face looks as if he's swallowed a lemon. Abbadon now seizes this chance and punches Derek in the face. One punch was enough to send Derek flying to the floor.

"Abbadon is the winner!" Four announces. The two other Brutes sneer at Abbadon and give death glares. Derek remains motionless on the floor. Four looks sympathetic to Derek's body then looks at Wesley sitting on a bench bored. "Wesley… Please bring Derek to the infirmary. You're not doing anything anyways."

"The next match is Chad vs. Regis." Six looks up from a board she's holding after she finishes scribbling something down and looks to me. My eyes widen in fear.

"Who's Regis?" I whisper to Sapphira next to me.

"Don't worry. It's the smallest of the Brutes. He's the least intimidating. You won't have a problem." Sapphira whispers back then pats my shoulder and pushes me into the ring. "Good luck."

I stand shocked in the center of the ring. Regis is already in front of me. We look like the same height and build. _"You won't have a problem."_ Sapphira's words of encouragement echo through my head. _Right…_

**Sapphira**

While Regis and Chad stand still in the middle of the ring, I look to the last Transfer. He doesn't seem to notice me examining him. He looks as tall and strong as Derek. _This could be bad._ The Brute taps his foot on the floor impatiently and rubs his neck with his right hand. _Is there something wrong with his neck? I could easily aim his neck if that's his weak point._

"Begin." Four says. Chad and Regis get into the same stance as Abbadon and Derek did. None of them dare to hit each other first. Instead, they slowly circle each other. Chad isn't a coward. Chad isn't scared of Regis. I know that Chad is really still sizing up his opponent and looking for weak points as I taught him.

"Get it over with already! We don't have all day!" The Third Brute yells to Regis. _So this boy is impatient. That means that he'll want to end our match as fast as possible. He'll make irrational moves and obvious attacks. I could easily evade his attacks, assuming as he's more about brute strength than agility. Considering his strength though, if he hits me once I'm down._

Obeying the Third Brute's orders, Regis tries to punch Chad's chest. Chad easily steps to the left, evading Regis's attack. Regis flails as he punches the air. He's off balance, and almost falls to the floor. Taking his chance, Chad (now behind Regis), punches Regis's back. Regis falls to the floor helplessly. Chad looks back up and out of the ring to Four.

"What are you looking at?" I shout to Chad.

"Didn't I win already?" Chad desperately asks Four. Four shakes his head as Regis gets back up from the floor and knees Chad in the back.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent at all times." Four scolds Chad. I frown. Chad wouldn't want to hurt anyone or anything if it wasn't necessary. Chad won't survive Dauntless Initiation like this.

Chad shocked by the pain recoils and clutches his back. Regis takes this chance to punch Chad again. Chad takes this punch as if it was nothing. Chad now stands up straight and intimidates Regis with his height. Chad punches Regis's chest then kicks him away so Regis flies to the perimeter of the ring. Chad now pauses and looks back up to Four.

"Chad wins." Four announces. I look back to Regis to see him unconscious from Chad. Wesley now walks back in the Training Room with Eric behind him. I raise my eyebrows. _What's Eric doing here?_ Eric whispers something to Four and Six. Fourfrowns but nods and drags Six from the Training Room.

"Sorry fellas, but I will be monitoring the rest of your training today." Eric eyes us over then looks at Regis's unconscious body on the floor of the ring. "Would somebody please take him up to the infirmary? What a disappointment."

Chad, feeling bad about beating up Regis, easily lifts up Regis's body on top of his shoulders and exits the room to the infirmary.

"According to this list, next must be Sapphira and Thomas." Eric rolls his eyes and looks to me and Thomas as if Eric would rather be someplace else. "Well, get to it."

I take a deep breath and enter the ring. From what I've observed so far, Thomas will try to do obvious attacks that would be easy to evade, but his strength would easily knock me out if I do get hit. There must be something wrong with his neck. Maybe it was a birth defect, or he was previously hit in his neck. Either way_, _his neck will be my target.

"I'm not hitting a girl." Thomas yawns and looks to Eric.

"Oh wow, everyone we've got a gentleman in the room!" Eric laughs and sarcastically announces.

"No, it's just that she looks weak. There's no fun in beating weak people to a pulp." Thomas looks back to me. I raise an eyebrow. _What a dick._ _He's worse than Lyon._

"Not my problem." Eric says then looks back to the board Six handed him. Thomas refuses to get ready and crosses his arms and pouts. _How I'd love to kick him where it hurts_. But I know it's better not to provoke him.

I ball up my fists and circle around Thomas like a puma ready to pounce. One thing for sure, I'm more agile than Thomas. I could easily dodge any attacks.

"What, you're scared of a girl? Come on, Thomas." Eric looks back up from his board. Thomas sighs and finally gets into a fighting stance. Without hesitating, Thomas's fist flies to my face. I quickly jump to the left and break my fall my doing a somersault. While still on the floor, I try to kick Thomas's legs like Abbadon. I should've known that the same trick wouldn't work twice. Thomas grabs me by the leg as if it's nothing and pulls me up. I use my free leg and kick his chest with all the force I have. Thomas drops my leg. I use my right leg to push off his chest causing me to fly backwards to the other end of the ring. I quickly flip over and land safely on my feet.

Thomas frowns as if he just now noticed that he isn't holding me anymore. He then sees me on the other end of the ring. He quickly starts to sprint in my direction, looking as if he's ready to ram me. I quickly evade his attack again and roll to the left. While on the floor, I shoot my leg up and kick his face. While he's still shocked, I try to grab his arm and pull him on the floor. _Damn, he's heavier than I thought_. Apparently needing help to fall, I kick his back giving him momentum to fall. Now on the floor, I try to restrain him by going on top of him. I should've remembered how strong he was. He manages to push me off him as if I weigh nothing. While I still am falling back, he grabs my two arms to restrain me and uses his foot to push my body against the ring's perimeter.

I feel as if he could dislocate or pull out my arms at any second. I manage to scream out in pain. Thomas doesn't react. He doesn't care. He just pushes harder on my back and pulls harder on my arms.

"**_Stop_**!" I could hear Wesley scream desperately. "You've won already, just stop you asshole!"

I try to look up and out of the ring to Wesley. I could faintly see a shadow of him running up to the perimeter.

"Sapphira." He says my name. The pain is too much. I feel as if my body is burning. My bones are slowly being pulled apart. "Eric, stop the match!"

"Nothing I could do until Sapphira either gives up or passes out." Eric says nonchalantly

"Sapphira, just give up. It's not worth it." Wesley tries to convince me.

"Yeah, Sapphira. Give up. Listen to your boyfriend." Thomas kicks harder now with his leg. I don't let another scream escape my mouth. _I'm not _weak_. I won't let Thomas convince other people that I'm weak. I won't lose to Thomas. _I shake my head as a response. I don't blink to keep tears from falling from my eyes. I hear a final crack and a shot of pure pain as Thomas finally lets go. I fall to the ground on my back.

"I think I dislocated her arm." Thomas snickers. "She didn't pass out, but she's unable to fight anymore. I win."

"Fine, Thomas wins." Eric says. I could see Wesley jump into the ring.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Wesley shouts to Thomas. "THE MATCH WAS OVER."

"Wesley, stop." I manage to breathe out. Wesley looks at my helpless self and frowns.

"Let me bring her to the infirmary." He pleads Eric. Eric shrugs. Wesley bends down to pick me up. A short pain-filled whimper escapes my lips. My left (dislocated) arm is nuzzled against Wesley's chest. Wesley looks down to make sure I'm alright and then leaves the room.

I don't want to speak to him. In fact, I don't want to speak at all. I feel weak. I don't want to be babied and treated like I'm trash. Wesley doesn't look at me. Instead he keeps walking forward. He clenches his jaw and looks motivated to keep walking.

"Talk." Wesley orders me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if you don't keep me distracted, I will wheel over there and fight Thomas myself." Wesley growls. _I've never seen Wesley like this. It almost makes me want to hug him and tell him it's alright. Wesley to me is like a puppy. He'll never be the "sexy swagged-out man", but he'll always have that cute feel to him. Who would want to see a puppy mad?_

"Look, it's okay. That was the point. We were supposed to fight. So we fought." I manage to breathe.

"You're not crying. Why aren't you crying? A dislocated arm is supposed to hurt like hell."

"It does." I say. I don't speak anymore, but I keep watching Wesley's face to make sure he's alright.

**Why did Eric replace Tobias and Tris?**

**Will Sapphira still be able to participate in Initiation?**

**What did you think? :)**

**Okay yes I know there wasn't that much Four/Tris moments in this chapter, there will be PLENTY of that in the next one. Also I'm sorry for the delay of putting this up! Don't kill me! :( My laptop died so I had to buy a new one. Also I have a dance audition next Saturday so I'm really nervous and have been practicing nonstop. I hope you understand! And I know this chapter wasn't that funny/fluffy believe me there will be PLENTY PLENTY of that in the next chapter.**

**~Jenny**


	11. Valentine's Day

**Sapphira**

I open my eyes. My vision seems blurry. All I can see is white. A figure sits in front of me. I blink my eyes a few times until my vision ceases to be fazed. The figure seems to be a girl. She has short, curly brown hair, a short and petite figure, and tanned skin as dark as our Trainer's, Christina's. When she sees me awake, she smiles and jumps from her seat.

"Oh, hello there! Glad to see that you've finally woken up! You've been down for quite awhile. We've even tried to wake you up once, but you became aggressive so we had to put you down once again with the medication."The girl is too energetic. Too happy. Too fake. This girl can't be Dauntless. She must be a volunteer from Abnegation. When she sees me unresponsive, she seems to worry. "Oh, I'm Aveline. I'm your doctor by the way. Oh dear, darling are you okay? Can you understand me?

"Yeah, I understand you fine." I blink my eyes again and yawn. My breath tasted horrible. I could feel my hair stick to my forehead. I try to prop myself up with my arms, but I look down and see my arm in a cast.

"Oh that? We put you to sleep and popped back in your arm perfectly fine. The procedure went smoothly. However, your Trainer Eric seemed to be against putting you to sleep for the procedure. He argued that it was too 'sissy for a Dauntless'. No matter. You're fine, which is good." She smiles to me as if she sincerely cares about me. She then perks back up again as if she came up with an idea for world peace. "Oh yeah, I forgot something! You seem to have a visitor. Here, let me give you two some privacy."

"Thanks… I guess…" I speak slowly as she exits the room. She turns back around to give me one final smile, then open the door and leave. As she leaves, I see a hand hold the door open for her. After she's gone, a guy welcomes himself in and stands in front of my bed.

"Wow, you look… Horrible." The guy is tall, and seems muscular. He has dark windswept hair, and even darker eyes. His hands stay behind his back as if he's a club bouncer. I have to blink a few times to realize who he is. Then I remember. Nobody else would be such a dick to a cripple.

"Fuck you, Lyon. What do you want." I frown. I want to cross my arms, but I can't.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lyon shoots me a fake-smile and takes his hands out from behind his back to reveal a sunflower and a pink gift bag. He sits on the edge of my bed and tries to hand it to me, then realizes my cast. "What happened to you, bud?"

"Okay first of all, don't call me that." Since I couldn't do anything, all I could do is give him the death stare. "Second, you should've heard. I'm sure you know what happened already… And third, really, what do you want? I'm sure you didn't really come here to give me 'Valentine's Day Presents'." I then cringe as I look back to the sunflower and hot pink gift bag.

"Okay, fine. Eric sent me over to check on you. Since today is Valentine's Day and you temporarily can't participate in Initiation for now, today he gave us all a break. He appointed me as your person body guard to ensure that you don't try anything stupid and push yourself too much. He's going to get pissed at both of us if you still can't participate tomorrow. Especially since we're starting Part Two of our training tomorrow."

"Why would Eric send **you** as my bodyguard out of everyone?" I raise an eyebrow suspiciously**.**

** "**Who knows? Maybe I requested to?" Lyon tries to joke. I frown. I don't find him funny.

**Tris**

"I don't really think Tobias would care that much, Christina…" I say as she constantly pulls off and throws back on clothes for me as if I'm her personal Barbie.

"Maybe he won't, but this is fun! Plus I want you to look extra beautiful when Will proposes to me." Christina pauses as she compares to shirts on me.

"Who knows, he might not even propose today…. **_Or at all_**." I tease her. We both laugh as she throws a shirt onto my head.

"Shut up, Tris!" We both fall on her cough laughing. Clothes lie on Christina and Will's apartment's floor. Their bed is even filled with dresses and tossed around makeup. "I know because I just do."

I pick up the shirt off my face and throw it back to her as we both start to laugh again. This is fun. We haven't spent time together like this ever since… never. We've never been this happy together. When we both got here as Initiates, our worries were get in, and not become Factionless. For the past years, the Initiation experience has always been grabbing at our shadows haunting us without us even noticing it's been there. Now, we're carefree. We don't have a fear in the world. **We're truly Dauntless**.

"Who knows, maybe Tobias will even make a move today?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me and mouths, _naughty naughty girl._

"Oh my god, Christina." She bursts out laughing again as I grab the nearest shirt and let it fall on top of me in embarrassment.

"What? I'm not kidding!" I could see Christina smiling as she gets back up and starts to put makeup on herself. "We're twenty now. We're not in our teens anymore. We are Dauntless. Besides, with Tobias's looks, athleticism, and charms, he should be **_ah-may-zayng_** in bed!"

I throw a pillow at her face as I feel my cheeks start to warm up.

**Wesley**

"Okay, start it now." I tell Chad. He nods as he presses play on his iPod. The iPod is connected to the speakers behind us. As soon as his thumb leaves the iPod's screen, Eminem and Pink's masterpiece; Won't Back Down starts to boom. After Pink's intro ends, I start running.

I dash through the obstacle course Chad and I set up for training. The first task was to start running as fast as you can, then jump up and grab the top of a training wall. When I reach the top, I quickly climb up and jump back off, breaking my fall into a somersault. As I land, I do a penguin dive underneath a piano bench we "borrowed" from the music building. When I get up, I hike through tire rings, do a no-hand cartwheel above a sand box, land, and run across a balance beam. When I jump off the balance beam I do another somersault to break my fall. I then get on the floor and army crawl under another piano bench from the music building. After I've fully circled the Initiation Training Gym and finished the course, I lie to the floor panting as Chad stops his stopwatch.

"How long was that?" I ask through breaths. I wipe away the sweat from my forehead and relax on the floor.

"You beat your record." Record studies his watch. "You got a solid fifteen seconds."

"Still not good enough." I frown as I get back up and use a towel to wipe the sweat from my neck.

"Good enough for what?" Chad asks, crossing his arms. He then raises an eyebrow. "Or should I ask, for whom?"

"What?" I ask turning around and getting a drink from my water bottle.

"You know what I'm talking about." He says as if he's annoyed.

"No, I don't." I say.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." As the song ends, I hear the door to the Initiation Training Gym start to open. As it slowly creaks, both Chad and I turn around to see Lyon helping Sapphira through the door.

"Oh look, there she is." Chad says as he stops leaning against the wall and walks to the middle of the gym. "Sapphira, we were just talking about you!"

"What?" Sapphira and I both ask at the same time. I then ask, "What's Lyon doing here?"

"I thought she might want to hang out with you guys since she always does anyways…" Lyon shrugs as he looks around the gym at the course Chad and I set up. "I'm her escort for the day, by the way. Nice course."

"Thanks…" I mutter dryly.

"Can I try?" He asks, but he's already taking off his shirt. I glance at Sapphira. She doesn't look. Instead she rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Go ahead." I say.

"Thanks. Hey," Lyon then looks to Chad holding his iPod, "can you play Ember Wave's Good Feeling on Youtube? It's the first video that comes up."

"Sure." Chad says. The music then starts to come on. Sapphira winces as she moves further away from the speakers (and me). As the intro ends and the beat drops, Lyon starts to fly through the obstacle course.

**Tris**

When I walk to the Pit, I feel silly. Christina convinced me to wear heels. I'm not safe to be around when I'm wearing heels. Especially in the Pit. No matter.

When Tobias sees me, he stands up and smiles. I don't get it. Even after three years, I still don't get it. How could a guy like him like a girl like me? I'm weak. I'm short. I'm scrawny. I'm not pretty.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispers in my ear as he pulls me in for a hug.

"You know, wearing heels is fun." I smile.

"Why?" He asks me as he hugs me tighter. We're about the same height now. All I have to do is looks up, and there he is. I pull his neck towards mine as we kiss.

"I like it when you wear heels too." He breathes out as he pulls away. I laugh as he holds my hand. We walk together, looking over the Chasm. "I know this isn't exactly every girl's dream date to be in the Chasm for Valentine's Day."

"No, it's every girl's dream date to be with you." I say honestly. It's the truth. He looks to me as if I'm silly. I sigh and take off my heels. Even with the perks of being the same height as Tobias, I'm already feeling the burn in my feet.

"Here, let me hold those for you." Tobias says as he reaches for my shoes.

"No, it's fine." I insist. He laughs and shakes his head as he grabs the shoes from me and holds my hand again. Really, I have no idea how I deserve any of this. We hold hands as we watch water fall down into the Chasm. I can feel the water spray lightly onto my bare feet. I smile as I remember our first kiss here, with the exact same sensation. We both decide to sit down at the Chasm with our feet dangling over the edge. One little push and we could both go falling down to our deaths. But we don't care. Maybe we're foolish. Maybe we're Dauntless. I stare into the Chasm and close my eyes remembering all the memories over the years of being Dauntless.

"I really like your tattoos." I open my eyes and see Tobias looking at me. I unzip my leather jacket so he could see better. He grazes his hand over my chest slightly as if he could feel the birds flying away.

"Thanks." I say shyly. Even after three years, this relationship stuff still doesn't come natural to me. I've never been a flirt. He then leans closer to me and we kiss some more. When we're finished, I lie on his lap with his hand around me and his face on my shoulder. I murmur, "Tobias, I think I love you."

There's then a long pause. I feel shivers down my spine as he slowly breathes in and out. We've told each other this before. A long time ago. What's so different now?

"Tris…" Tobias takes a deep breath and finally says, "I think I want to marry you. I just don't want to say it until I'm sure yet."

This makes me turn around. I flip my head around to see Tobias looking over at the Chasm, maybe too embarrassed or scared to look at me in the eyes. He wants to marry me? How could he? A girl like me?

"Why?" I ask. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"You're really asking me that?" Tobias frowns and looks back to me. "I love you, Tris. You're the only girl I've ever loved, and the only girl I ever **will** love. You're the one I want to grow old and die with. You're the girl that I can imagine having maybe a family with. You're the girl that I want a future with. You're my everything."

The air is filled with only the sound of the water cascading down to the Chasm. I freeze in my position. Tobias quickly turns away again. I can feel my stomach turning. As if butterflies have made a home inside me. But I do it anyways. I lean in closer to kiss him. I caress his cheek and hold him sweetly.

"Tobias, of course I want to marry you. I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you too, Tris." He whispers back as he pulls me closer.

**Sapphira**

"Fourteen seconds, flat!" Chad announces as Lyon stands back next to me, panting after he finishes the course. I look to my left to see Wesley holding a sour gaze. "Wow, he beat your score, Wesley! One second less, and you would've been even!"

"Whatever…" Wesley says as he starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I shout to him.

"Away." He shrugs without even looking back. He then exits the training room, leaving only Chad, Lyon, and I. The two boys stay silent watching me fume with anger.

"What the hell is **his** problem, huh?" I shout to the door. "What did I do this time? Is it because I'm with Lyon? Well suck it up I had no choice! Do I look like the happiest person singing whoopee-de-do-dah dancing? No! I have my fucking arm dislocated!"

The two guys remain silent watching me in horror.

"What?" I look to Chad. "Are you mad at me, too?"

Chad's eyes widen as he quickly shakes his head as if he's scared of me.

"Why is Wesley all of a sudden ignoring me? Do you know? Because I sure as fuck don't." I fall to my knees and use my left hand to cover my face. I feel a tear roll down my cheek."I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Look, Sapphira…" Chad tries to say.

"Go away!" I look back up and shout to him. I then breathe out and try to sound calm. "Sorry… Please just go check on Wesley. Make sure he's not going to do anything stupid while he's on his bitch fit."

Chad slowly nods then runs out of the room. As soon as Chad exits, Lyon kneels down next to me and holds my hand to get it off my face.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Leave me alone. You want to make fun of me, don't you. Well go ahead. The fucking Sapphira lost it because her friend hates her. Go on, Lyon. I know you hate me too. Why are you even still here? Eric doesn't need to know any of this. I know you'll have a lot more fun with your Dauntless Born buddies. Just go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"You're not my friend."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you enjoyed your flight along the Lyon Airlines." He then tickles my sides again. I try not to laugh, but it's impossible. I burst out laughing as he continuously tickles my ultimate ticklish spot.

"I hate you." I finally breathe out. We both lie on the nasty gym floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I hate you too, bud."

**Elena**

I stay inside the Training Room and practice my Forms. I continuously punch the air and kicking, while keeping my form. Being a Dauntless Born, I've been trained in Taekwondo as a child. Now, it's put to use. Azrael is probably off somewhere with Keenan by now, then at night she's going to sneak off with Abbadon. I don't have anyone for Valentine's Day. Therefore, I train. I simply don't have any time to waste anyways.

My hair is pulled back into a ponytail. I don't wear any makeup today. Nobody is going to see me anyways, why should I care? I wear a simple sports bra with sweats. When I finish my Forms, I lean back onto the ring and drink from my water bottle.

"Having fun, there?" I hear a voice call out. I yelp and drop my water bottle. How long has anybody been here? I look around the Training Room. At the top of the bleachers, I see a shadow sitting down. The figure sits up and slowly walks down to where I can see it.

"You're too stiff. You won't hit anything or defend yourself like that." A man's voice says.

"I'd like to see you try." I cross my arms and wait for the man to reveal himself. Finally, I watch as Eric steps into the light. I quickly turn around, take my shirt off the ring and yank it on. "Oh my god, fucking stalker! How long have you been here?"

"I was drinking last night… Turns out somehow I ended up here. I just woke up now…" He scratches my head.

"Ha, you were drinking again. Who did you kiss this time?" I laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." I quickly say. Shit. That was close. "Anyways, as if you could do better Forms."

"I can." Eric says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Go ahead then, spar me." I say as a challenge.

He shrugs and steps into the ring. I hold my stance as he takes his. We circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He then lunges at me and tries to punch me. Mistake. I duck under his arm. When I see an opening, I step closer and knee him in the stomach. When he cringes, I try to deliver a punch. He grabs my arm and pushes me back away.

"Not bad." Eric says as if he's bored. I try again to get in close and knee him. He knows my move now. He sidesteps away leaving me completely open. He tries to punch me, but I duck under his arm again. My mistake. He knows how I dodge his attacks now. His knee then meets my face as he knees me. I try not to react to the pain. It's not that bad anyways. Eric seems to hesitate as I get back up. He looks as if he's concerned. For whatever reason, it's his mistake. He's left wide open. I punch his face with enough force to cause him to fall on his back. It's as if he's not even trying. I laugh to myself as I win the fight.

"I win." I recite.

"Not bad."

"Were you even trying?"

"Wasn't entertaining enough." Eric yawns again.

"Ugh, fuck you Eric." I say as I grab my water bottle and start to go to the exit of the Training Room.

"Wait, where are you going, doll?"

"Don't call me that." I say over my shoulder.

"Whatever, have fun, Doll." He yawns again. I could almost hear him as I leave the room, "Happy Valentine's Day, Doll."

**Na'www. Okay. I promise, I'll put in some AzrealxAbbadonxKeenan fluff in the next chapter. And I know it's not Valentine's Day, it's Pi Day! But I missed out last month so I thought fuck it, why not. Anyways hope you enjoyed! :)**

**UPDATE/NOTE: There will NOT be a chapter out next week, I am going on vacation! :D I am leaving this Saturday and returning next Friday. Sorry for the inconvenience! Have a fun spring break, everyone!**

**~Jenny :)**


End file.
